Se algum dia eu fosse você
by Jade Miranda
Summary: Digamos que Tio Volde nunca existiu. Digamos que a única coisa que perturbou o mundo bruxo na época dos Marotos era uma revolta dos duendes. E quando terminou Hogwarts James e Lílian criaram Harry como se deve... Resumo completo na fic.
1. Avisos e Resumo

**Nota**: Fic sendo reescrita.


	2. O Começo

**Cap. 1 - O Começo.**

-James Potter, eu posso saber o que você está fazendo?

Lílian estava sendo carregada pelo maroto nos ombros. James ria e logo depois atirou a esposa em cima da cama e logo depois veio com uma bandeja de café da manhã pronta.

Ela ao ver alargou um sorriso e entendeu rapidamente o porquê de tudo aquilo...

-Feliz 14 anos do nosso casamento, ruivinha!

Ele a beijou calorosamente e ela correspondeu ardentemente.

-Amor, eu tinha que ir trabalhar... E eu já estou atrasada!

-Amor - James a chamou calmamente. – Hoje é domingo, você não trabalha.

Lílian revirou os olhos e se jogou na cama ao lado do marido fazendo a bandeja quase cair.

O maroto agilmente segura a bandeja e deposita um beijo estalado em sua esposa.

Lílian ia em direção ao banheiro; James rapidamente pulou da cama e a agarrou pela cintura que deu um grito de susto.

-Quer me matar, Potter!

-Não ruivinha, sabe que a cada dia você me lembra o Harry quando pequeno. – disse ele com o queixo apoiado no ombro da ruiva.

Ela sorriu marota.

-Por que eu sou atraente, linda e tremendamente encantadora...

Ele a virou para que ficasse de frente para ele.

-Não, ta me deixando maluquinho!

Ela sorriu e o beijou.

-Falando nele... Está chegando amanhã cedo. – informou James.

-Eu sei, estou com tanta saudade.

Eles ouvem um ruído no andar debaixo.

-Prongs, seu veado, você ta ai?

James revirou os olhos. Lílian riu e desceu e deu um beijo no rosto de Sirius e Remus.

-Bom dia, Lily! – disse Remus sorrindo.

-Bom dia, ruivinha! – disse Pads.

-E então como estão as coisas no ministério? - Perguntou Lily arrumando as coisas para o almoço.

-Estão indo na medida do possível o ministro anda preocupado com uma possível revolta dos duendes, mas dizendo ele que não passa de besteiras e na nossa seção (James e Sirius são aurores) anda tudo bem. – Disse Sirius sentando na cadeira e apoiando a cabeça na parede.

Lilian estava preparando sua especialidade... Lasanha.

-E então o meu afilhado chega amanhã?

Lílian concordou.

-Maravilhoso... Já estou morrendo de saudade dele.

James abriu a geladeira e bebeu um pouco de água.

-Jay, pega ai o queijo, por favor!

Ele voltou à atenção a geladeira e retirou uma vasilha e entregou a sua amada ruivinha aproveitando-se e roubando-lhe um beijo.

-E como está a Lizzy?

Ela perguntou fitando o maroto.

-Está trabalhando em casa e disse que vem aqui, mais tarde quer conversar com você.

"O que será?" Pensou Lily.

Na hora do almoço alguém bate na porta era Anna Sophie (mais para os amigos Anna) Remus veio em direção à esposa e a beijou, no encalço da morena estava um garotinho lindo de olhos azuis e cabelos pretos que segurava a mão da morena.

-E ai campeão como está? –Perguntou Remus ao garotinho que sorriu alegremente a vê quem era.

-Papaiiiiii!

Remus ria gostosamente.

-Anna, pensaram que você não vinha. – disse Lily abraçando amiga.

Ela riu.

-Só falta minha Lizzy. – lamentou Sirius.

-Então não falta mais nada. – disse uma voz doce ao pé do ouvido do maroto que ao ouvir a voz e sentir o perfume que emanava daquela mulher a agarrou e a beijou rapidamente.

-Já estava com saudade!

-Amor, a gente se viu de manhã. – disse ela pendurada nos ombros dele.

-Muito tempo.

-Lizzy, meu amor! – disse James que veio cumprimentar a amiga.

Sirius fez uma careta enciumada.

-Jay, como vai? – ela abraçava James bem forte e olhava para Sirius que ficava com uma expressão cada vez mais enciumada.

-Tudo bem!

-Anna e Remus como estão meus amores?

Remus brincava com o garotinho e abraçou a amiga depois. Logo depois Anna veio.

-O Harry chega amanhã?

Lílian concordou com um sorriso.

***

Depois do almoço os rapazes estavam na sala jogando xadrez de bruxo. Sirius ficou brincando com o pequeno Eric e ficaram conversando sobre o último jogo de Quadribol: Cannons x Tornados.

-Que nada, Pads, aquele jogo foi ridículo, aquele juiz ladrão! –resmungou James dando ordem para a rainha destruir o cavalo.

Remus analisou e fez a sua jogada ouvindo os dois amigos:

-Prongs, você só está falando isso por que os Tornados ganharam e eu acho ainda mais que vocês dois deveriam era mudar de time. –disse Sirius com uma feição de satisfação estampada na testa, Jogando o garotinho para o alto fazendo este rir gostosamente e pegando-o rapidamente.

-Caro, Padfoot, gosto não se discute e você pode esperar que essa _'boa fase'_ dos Tornados vai acabar e eles vão ser rebaixados.

Sirius fez uma feição de desdém e de tédio.

Remus sorriu marotamente.

-Sonhe, Moony... Isso não vai acontecer!

***

-Mas, Lizzy, o que é que tem de errado nisso? –Indagou a ruiva sentada em posição de lótus.

A garota começou a chorar.

-Eu tenho medo, Lily!

A ruiva a encarou de forma firme mais ao mesmo tempo confusa.

-Medo de quê?

-Dele não aceitar, de me deixar! – disse ela soluçante.

-Eu não acredito que o Sirius faria uma coisa dessas... Ele te ama - Afirmou a ruiva com veemência.

Anna sentou ao lado da amiga e segurou a mão dela que tremia.

Lizzy chorava copiosamente.

-Você tem que contar para ele - disse Lílian decidida.

-Eu concordo.

Ela suspirou profundamente e uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto.

-Essa noite eu conto!

As amigas alargaram um sorriso.

-E de quantos meses você está? –Perguntou Anna animada.

Ela sorriu.

-2 meses.

-Mas por que esse medo todo? Vocês são casados a mais de 10 anos nada anormal você engravidar... de novo. –Lílian mediu as palavras sabia que aquele assunto deixava a amiga deprimida.

-Pelas duas vezes que eu perdi fiquei com muito receio de uma terceira perda. E também o Sirius ficou muito triste.

As duas olharam para a amiga e se abraçaram. Lílian murmurou:

-Mais dessa vez vai dar certo!

Ela suspirou e voltou o olhar para a varanda do quarto.

-Eu espero...

***

-Xeque-Mate Pontas!

Moony sorria marotamente e James mordeu o lábio em sinal de chateação.

-E, Prongs, terceira vez seguida que você perde para o Moony - disse Sirius maliciosamente.

James murmurou um xingamento.

-Onde estão as garotas? – indagou Remus.

-Acho que estão lá em cima no quarto. –respondeu James.

-O que será que elas tanto conversam? –Indagou Sirius curioso.

-Não faço a mínima idéia. – disse Moony.

Um tempo depois...

-Xeque-Mate, Remus – disse James sorrindo marotamente. Moony resmungou baixinho. Sirius gritou um 'Aleluia' e James deu um tapa nas costas de Sirius que resmungou um "Que porra, Pontas".

James e Remus riram gostosamente.

-Que horas vocês vão buscar o Harry? – Perguntou Sirius olhando para James que bocejava.

-De manhã, Pads, por quê? –Perguntou James arrumando as peças do Xadrez para uma nova partida.

-Quero ir com vocês!

***

Já passava das 22:30 quando todos foram embora Lílian estava saindo indo em direção ao guarda-roupa quando sentiu alguém puxá-la.

-James! – bradou à ruiva segurando a toalha para não cair.

Ele depositou um selinho na esposa.

-Está pretendendo me deixar sem toalha? - indagou com o cenho franzido.

Ele sorria maliciosamente e a puxou para mais perto de si.

-Não é uma má idéia.

-Pervertido! – disse Lily se soltando e voltando a atenção ao guarda-roupa ficando ligeiramente corada.

Ele sorria bobamente e a admirava sentado na cama vendo a ruiva vestir uma camisola verde-esmeralda e colocar um roupão preto por cima. Lílian ao perceber que era observada olhou curiosa.

-O que foi?

-Nada – disse ele simplesmente.

-Como nada... Você está ai olhando para mim.

-Estou vendo como sou um cara de sorte.

Lílian sorriu gostosamente.

-Tenho a mulher mais linda do mundo, o melhor filho do mundo, trabalho no que eu gosto, tenho os melhores amigos do mundo e sou muito feliz. – À medida que o maroto falava sua feição parecia ser de uma criança que quando ganha um brinquedo fica encantada.

Lílian sorria.

-Eu te amo Lílian Evans Potter... Minha mulher!

Ela o encarou com um sorriso radiante e alisou os cabelos arrepiados do maroto e se aproximou lentamente do ouvido dele sussurrando:

-Eu te amo, James Potter, meu marido... Eu quero que você nunca se esqueça e nem duvide disso e que sempre tenha certeza de que o Harry e você... – ele encarou os olhos castanho-esverdeados do marido com ternura. - São os dois homens da minha vida.

Ele sorria bobamente.

-Você não sabe como é bom te ouvir dizendo isso.

Ele a carregou até a varanda e começou a gritar:

-EU TE AMOOO LÍLIAN POTTER!

Ela pulou dos braços do maroto e com os olhos marejados o beijou de forma apaixonada. O maroto a carregou em direção a cama. Ele sorriu entre os lábios da ruiva as sensações que ambos deixavam um no outro eram incríveis.

-Eu estou me sentindo um adolescente que vivia te agarrando pelos corredores e você com os seus 'Potters' de um lado para o outro ralhando comigo.

Ela riu das lembranças.

-Quem diria que eu Lílian Evans... – James a olhou com uma feição "você não está esquecendo nada?" – Ah, Jay, naquela época eu era somente Evans.

Ele sorriu enviesado.

-Estaria hoje casada com James Potter e com um filho...

Ele silenciou a esposa com um beijo e de testas juntas disse:

-_Eu te quero pra sempre_!

Ela respondeu com um brilho intenso no olhar que passava tanta segurança.

-_Você me terá para todo o sempre_!

***

A brisa daquela noite despertou uma mulher que fitava a janela do seu quarto um homem muito charmoso estava a observá-la. Lizzy estava relutante em contar para o marido o fato de estar grávida. Mas depois da longa conversa com suas amigas decidiu contar.

-Si? –chamou baixinho na esperança dele não ouvir e ela ter de adiar aquele momento mais uma vez.

-Oi, minha princesa. – disse ele numa voz doce.

-Precisamos conversar - suspirou pesadamente antes de prosseguir. - Para falar a verdade eu preciso te contar uma coisa importante.

Eles se sentaram na cama. Lizzy olhava para baixo; Sirius achou o comportamento da mulher estranho ela nunca fora assim sempre estava alegre e descontraída, mas de uns tempos ela andava com um olhar triste e enigmático, longe.

-O que foi? –Perguntou ele intrigado.

Os olhos dela estavam começando a marejar e encarava os próprios pés.

Sirius levantou o rosto dela e a encarou.

-O que aconteceu... Você esta me deixando assustado!

-Não é nada! – disse ela na mesma hora indo em direção a cozinha pegou um copo nervosamente e colocou um pouco d'água

Ele franziu o cenho irritado e a seguiu na mesma hora.

-Lizzy pelo amor de Merlin, não queira me fazer de besta... Eu sei que está acontecendo algo e você carrega esse fardo ou sei lá o quê sozinha. – Sirius estava parado atrás de Lizzy.

-Eu não estou te fazendo de besta, só prefiro deixar de lado. – ela fechava os olhos arrependida-se de ter iniciado aquela conversa.

-Custa me dizer?

Ela suspirou.

-Não é de hoje que você esta estranha. –afirmou o maroto sério. – O que é que aconteceu?

-Eu... eu...e...

Ela o abraçou e começou a chorar. Ele a abraçou fortemente, mas não estava entendo o porquê de tudo aquilo.

-Sirius, me responde uma coisa?

Ele assentiu.

-Você me ama?

Ele sorriu

-Claro que amo.

-Eu vou entender se não quiser e não vou te recriminar... – ela falava sem parar.

-Lizzy? – ele chamou.

Ela suspirou como se estivesse tomando coragem e ainda abraçada ao maroto murmurou baixinho:

-Eu estou grávida!

Sirius ficou perplexo. A garota fechou os olhos temendo a reação deste quando abriu os olhos viu que o maroto estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e abraçou fortemente girando com ela parecendo um doido.

-Por que não me falou antes?

-Por que fiquei com medo.

-Medo? – indagou sem entender.

-De você não querer. - ela baixou os olhos envergonhados.

-Eu te amo e vou amar essa criança muito.

Eles se beijaram calorosamente.

-Eu te amo! –ela sussurrou no ouvido do moreno.

-Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo!

Ela alargou um sorriso.

-Essa notícia merece uma comemoração.

O maroto voltou com uma garrafa de Champagne.

-Hum... Em alto estilo.

Ele sorriu marotamente. Lizzy sorriu enviesado.

-O que foi?

-Está tentando me embebedar Sr. Black? – ela indagou charmosa.

-Claro que não senhora Black eu não o faria isso com a mãe do meu filho.

Ela sorria radiante.

-Então era sobre isso que vocês conversavam. – comentou Sirius depois de uns cinco minutos de conversar.

-Isso!

Sirius trouxe duas taças e entregou a Lizzy.

-Um brinde a nossa felicidade! – disse ele erguendo a taça.

-Um brinde ao futuro Black!

O maroto puxou a garota e eles se beijaram, ele ouviu Lizzy sussurrar um "Eu te amo" ele alargou um sorriso entre o beijo, eles já não controlavam suas ações e foram levados pelas sensações dos seus desejos.

.

**N/a: Oi gente! nem demorei com o primeiro capítulo né? ^^ own, fiquei muuuito feliz com os comentários e que algumas pessoas add nos favoritos *-* como eu avisei antes os primeiros capítulos podem ter alguns erros de pontuação, por que quando eu escrevi não tinha uma beta, mas não vai ficar assim por muito tempo, okay? Então é isso ai. Esperando que vocês gostem *-* e se possível comentem.**

.

**Respondendo as reviews:**

-

**Juli Hale P. Cullen - **_Fico feliz que você vai acompanhar, Juli ^^_

_._

**Liv Stoker - **_hahahahahahahahahaha, aah tudo bem, flor. Bem, sim é divertido matar os personagens, mas pode ficar tranquila quanto a isso, aqui não vai ter nenhuma morte. Eu também gosto de fics nesse estilo, HAHAHAHAHA, ah, tio Voldie no fim era um bom homem xD Fico feliz em saber disso *-* realmente as reviews são importantes e é muito bom quando chega uma, fico toda boba quando leio ^^ e além disso é sempre bom saber a opinião dos leitores :D_

.

**Luu Potter - **_O primeiro capitulo já ta saindo, flor ^^ hahahahahaha._

**Beijos, Jade :***


	3. A chegada do pequeno Harry

**Cap. 2 – A chegada do pequeno Harry... Ops, nem tão pequeno assim.**

Amanhecera na velha Londres um casal preparavam-se para sair de casa rapidamente em direção ao carro, estes se dirigiam para King's Cross buscar o seu filho que estava voltando para curtir as férias do seu quinto ano em Hogwarts.

-Ai que saudade do meu filhote! – dizia Lily ansiosa segurando as próprias mãos.

-Calma, Lily, o Harry já deve está chegando! – afirmou James que agora ajeitava os óculos redondos ao olhar para o lado viu quatro pessoas conhecidas todos vindos à direção do casal.

-Ele ainda não chegou? –Perguntou Sirius abraçado com Lizzy.

Lílian concordou impaciente.

-A ruivinha ta que não se agüenta de tanta ansiedade todos os anos é a mesma coisa, mas esse ano o Harry comentou comigo que quer passar as férias na casa dos Weasley juntos dos amigos.

-E a ruivinha já sabe Prongs? –Perguntou Almofadinhas num tom baixo de modo que Lílian não ouvisse.

-Já sim, mas ela disse que a primeira semana ele passa lá e depois vai, ela disse que temos de matar a saudade e realmente eu estou com saudade do meu filhão. – disse ele com um orgulho estampado no olhar ao falar de Harry.

-E então Moony como anda o _pestinha_? –perguntou James risonho abraçando a esposa pela cintura depositando um beijo em seu pescoço.

Anna revirou os olhos e disse:

-Não fale assim do meu anjinho, Jay, só por que ele é _agitado_ é como qualquer criança normal!

Os marotos riram.

-Se você chama de ótimo ele praticamente acabar com a casa e me deixara acabado de tanto correr atrás dele ou carregá-lo de um lado para a outra ta tudo _ótimo_. - respondeu ele risonho e de modo cômico fazendo todos rirem. –E o pior de tudo ele só faz as coisas _erradas_ quando a mãe sai, quando _ela_ chega, ele se comporta feito um _anjinho_ ai quando ela sai pra trabalhar ele resolve fazer a terceira guerra Mundial dentro do berço.

Todos riram. Anna bateu de leve no braço do marido repreendendo ainda assim risonha.

O tão conhecido Expresso de Hogwarts chegara e a ruiva olhava com ansiedade quando visualizou um garoto de cabelos extremamente arrepiados e óculos redondos correu e o abraçou fortemente.

-_Mãe?_ –o garoto ofegou quase sem ar, pois a mesma o abraçava tão forte que o garoto já estava ficando vermelho da cor dos cabelos da mãe.

Ela corou de vergonha.

-Ah, desculpe querido eu estava com tanta saudade!

O garoto abraçou o pai e o padrinho depois foi em direção a Remus e Anna e em seguida Liz e foi se despedir dos amigos dizendo que logo eles iriam se encontrar.

-E como anda o meu afilhado pegador arrasando corações é claro!? –disse Pads marotamente e James e Remus se aproximaram para ouvir a resposta do garoto sobre o olhar curioso das mulheres esperando a mesma, Harry corara fortemente.

-Ah, diz ai Harry não precisa ficar com vergonha. –encorajou Liz se aproximando do garoto.

Harry olhou de um lado para o outro totalmente envergonhado e foi salvo por sua mãe que o abraçou e murmurou "Gente já chega desse jeito o meu filho vai explodir de tanta vergonha!" todos riram e Harry agradeceu internamente a mãe por tê-lo livrado do ocorrido. Eles retornaram para casa e Lílian preparava um maravilhoso almoço feito especialmente para seu filho.

Quando todos estavam na cozinha conversando Sirius percebeu que Harry estava um pouco estranho meio tristonho e chamou atenção de James discretamente olhando de soslaio para o afilhado fazendo o amigo entender o recado os dois se aproximaram sorrateiramente do garoto fazendo este se assustar um pouco.

-Não quer conversar meu filho?

Ele olhou o pai e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Sirius parece que tem alguém com problemas e não quer dividir com nós marotos.

Padfoot fez uma cara falsamente ofendida fazendo Harry rir um pouco. Remus se aproximou e disse:

-Que problema será esse?

O garoto fez um muxoxo e murmurou entediado:

-_Garotas!_

Eles suspiram.

-Elas não são problema e sim solução! –disse Sirius marotamente lembrando-se dos velhos e saudosos tempos de Hogwarts.

-Nem sempre, Pads, como eu demorei em conquistar a minha ruivinha.

-Ninguém diria na vida que Lílian Evans casaria com James Potter por livre espontânea vontade. – disse Remus observando o fraco movimento de pessoas na rua.

-Eu já sabia que ela não resistir à vida toda ao meu charme, é inevitável.

-Não mais que eu! –disse Sirius Pomposo.

-Sonhe, Pads! – disse James passando a mão nos cabelos arrepiados iguais ao do filho.

Todos riram inclusive Harry chamando atenção das mulheres na cozinha.

-O que será que eles tanto conversam? –indagou Liz para Anna e Lily.

-Garotas provavelmente os marotos estão dando mil e uma dicas de como conquistar as garotas de Hogwarts estão querendo transformar o Harry num garanhão popular da escola. –disse Anna colocando um pouco de suco.

Elas sorriam.

-NADA DISSO O MEU FILHO NÃO VAI SER UM CONQUISTADOR GALINHA, SAFADO DE JEITO NENHUM...

Elas abafaram o riso com as mãos Lílian estava vermelha de raiva.

-_Homens todos iguais!_

-Entendeu Harry você tem que perder essa timidez se não nunca vai conseguir ficar com essa garota. –disse James olhando o filho.

-Falando assim parece tudo fácil, mas quando eu a vejo eu fico...

-Sem ação as pernas bambas, gaguejando e principalmente a cara corada mais do que os cabelos da sua mãe. - disse Remus risonho para o garoto que ficou impressionado como o seu segundo padrinho entendia a situação.

Todos riram.

-É Pads parece que vamos ter que ajudá-lo com um _empurrãozinho_ assim como fizemos com o nosso querido Moony!

-Ai vem problema meu Merlin! – murmurou Remus fazendo todos rirem.

***

**N/a: Oi pessoas! :D **

**espero não ter demorado tanto, é que nesses últimos dias eu estava tendo um surto de criatividade para Bad Girls e lendo alguns livros, então me distraí, mas aqui está o segundo capitulo da fic, fico feliz que a fic tenha sido add nos favoritos e colocada em alerta por algumas pessoas e também pelas reviews *--***

-

**Bah Malfoy Black Cullen** - _seja bem vinda, Bah. Obrigada! Fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^ ah, sim emoções virão e confusões também, hahaha, bem, quanto a isso você logo vai saber :D _

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS** _- obrigada, flor ^^ que bom que gostou_!

**Juli Hale P. Cullen** _- Fico feliz em saber que a história está agradando, Juli, bem eu sempre quis escrever uma fic em que o futuro deles fosse diferente e quando assistir Se eu fosse você não resiste e vi James e Lily passando por uma história parecida. O James é o James *-* hahahaha bem, o Harry tem 14 pra 15 anos ^^_

-

**Então é isso, pessoas! beijos e queijos :***

**Comentários ? *---***


	4. Rotina de Casal

**Cap. 3 - Rotina de Casal. **

A brisa daquela manhã fez as cortinas da casa da família Potter esvoaçar o casal permanecia dormindo calmamente e o único som audível era dos pássaros. Lílian Potter levantou cedo como de costume depositou um beijo leve e carinhoso na face do marido que murmurou algo e voltou a dormir abraçando o travesseiro.

Ela sorriu levemente e dirigiu-se a suíte do casal depois de um tempo voltou vestida num roupão de algodão branco com as inicias L.P. estampadas num bolso a frente da roupa, os cabelos ruivos estavam sendo secos por uma toalha menor e a mulher cantarolava uma musica baixinho para não acordar o dorminhoco do marido.

James Potter permanecia dormindo com um sorriso leve a brincar em seus lábios, a ruiva após arrumar suas madeixas se vestiu com um lindo vestido verde e se aproximou do maroto, este já acordado mantinha os olhos fechados e ao perceber a aproximação a puxou fazendo a mesma gritar de susto ele ria gostosamente ela fez um muxoxo e esbravejou.

-James Potter!

-Esse é meu nome. – disse ele se escondendo com o travesseiro deixando somente os belos olhos castanho-esverdeados visíveis.

-Ora deixe de brincadeira está na hora de levantar eu vou preparar o café e vê se o Harry já acordou é hoje que ele vai para a casa da Molly e do Arthur! – comunicou a ruiva penteando o cabelo que o marido bagunçou.

A ruiva saiu do quarto e James seguiu para a suíte. A ruiva entrou a passos leves no quarto do filho abriu a cortina devagar e deixou aos poucos a luz clarear o ambiente, o garoto era igualzinho ao pai estava esparramado sobre a cama e ao perceber a luz resmungou algo e cobriu o rosto bruscamente com o travesseiro fazendo a mãe rir baixinho era a cópia perfeita do pai.

-Isso mostra que realmente é meu filho. – disse James abraçando a ruiva pela cintura fazendo-a assustar e sorrindo maroto, ela por outro lado arqueou a sobrancelha e questionou:

-Se não fosse _seu_ seria de _quem_?

-Espero que não seja do vizinho odeio ele. – informou o maroto com a cara fechada.

Lílian sorriu arteira.

-Então sinto muito, amor. – disse ela num tom falsamente triste.

-_O que você quer dizer com isso Sra. Potter?_

-Que o seu pior pesadelo é verdade o Harry é filho do vizinho.

James riu e olhou para ela falsamente desconfiado.

-E quando foi isso?

-Quando você teve que ir viajar para resolver o assunto dos aurores e eu fiquei aqui sozinha triste carente e sem ninguém... – ela falava e se esforçava para não rir.

-E ai ele veio e te fez companhia... – completou James num tom maroto.

-Mais que companhia eu diria ele me fez muito feliz e me deu um lindo presente ainda com direito a café na cama e um colar de pérolas...

James agora tinha uma feição desconfiada, mas ainda acreditava ser uma brincadeira.

-Mas você disse que aquele colar era da sua mãe! –disse ele fingidamente perplexo.

-Claro bobinho. –a ruiva passou a mão no rosto do maroto e deu uma piscadela. –Você não podia saber né?

-Lílian isso é brincadeira não é? – ele agora olhava para o filho que tinha voltado a dormir.

Lílian resolveu brincar mais um pouco dois sustos pela manhã mereciam uma vingança.

-Claro que não amor por que você agora descobriu a verdade eu vou continuar te enganando? É hoje eu vou contar a verdade para o Harry ele tem de saber que você não é pai dele...

James sentou na cadeira perto da escrivaninha e olhava para o chão, para Lílian e Harry.

Lílian desatou a rir.

James então percebeu e riu também. Lílian ria gostosamente do desespero estampado na cara do marido.

Ele agarrou a ruiva pela cintura e reclamou.

-Eu sempre soube que o Harry é meu filho! – afirmou ele sorrindo. – claro, quem teria eficiência de fazer um melhor e ainda por cima você não me trocaria por outro, não existe melhor. – disse ele pomposo.

-Como estamos convencidos hoje! – disse a ruiva em misto de ironia e brincadeira.

-Então, tem melhor? –questionou ele.

A ruiva virou-se para ele e sorriu ia saindo do quarto quando o marido a puxou e a beijou de um jeito perfeito como fazia nós tempos de Hogwarts que deixava a ruiva sem ar.

Ao encerrar o beijo a ruiva apenas sorriu e disse calmamente:

-Só eu tenho!

Ele sorriu maroto e passou a mão pelos cabelos e voltou-se para o quarto do filho jogando o travesseiro nele para acordar. Mas não adiantou o maroto murmurou:

-É parece que sobrou para eu acordar esse marmanjo.

***

O café da manhã foi cheio de risos. Lílian preparava ovos e bacon e uma jarra de suco já estava posta sobre a mesa. Harry já estava arrumado e preparado para ir à casa dos Weasley. Lílian ia trabalhar no Hospital e James ia esperar Sirius para irem para o Ministério.

-Jay, o Sirius está na porta! – informou a ruiva distraída.

-Como você sabe, amor?

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Na janela amor! – disse ela apontando.

James avistou um homem pendurado na janela sorrindo.

-Bom dia, ruivinha, Harry e JAYMESITO DO MEU CORAÇÃO!

Os dois primeiros riram gostosamente James revirou os olhos e quando abriu a porta gritou:

-BOM DIA, _XUXUZINHO_... Eu sempre soube que você me amava Pads! – disse o maroto dando passagem para o outro passar.

-_Xuxu_ amor, podia ser _abacate_? – Brincou Sirius maroto.

-Do jeito que você preferir! – continuou o maroto com uma voz feminina.

-Desse jeito eu vou ficar com ciúmes! – disse Lily num tom falsamente chateado.

-Não meu amor ELE é passado. –James brincava e Harry ria todo o tempo.

-Agora eu sou passado não é seu veado antes não era assim - disse ele brincando numa voz feminina.

-Eu sempre soube! –disse uma voz conhecida na porta. – mas agora tive a certeza.

Remus estava à porta rindo.

-Está vendo Remus eu deveria ter me casado com você. – disse Lílian falsamente chorosa.

-Se eu não conhecesse vocês dois diria que um dia vocês dois foram um casal. – disse o maroto. – Realmente Lily eu te disse que você ia se arrepender.

Todos riram.

-Vocês estão atrasados. –Informou Remus olhando o relógio.

Os três rapazes se despediram. James voltou rapidamente e deu um beijo na esposa.

-Esses marotos...

Ela sorriu e fez com que os pratos fossem para a pia usando a varinha.

-Vamos meu filho eu tenho que deixar você na casa da Molly e ir trabalhar.

-Estou descendo. – Gritou o garoto do primeiro andar.

Eles saíram e seguiram para a casa dos Weasley.

*******

**N/a: Olá pessoas! ^^**

**Bem acho que demorei mais do que o previsto, mas ontem o site não estava querendo me ajudar e eu não estava conseguindo postar. Quase surtei achando que tinha algum problema, mas hoje ele está bonitinho e fofinho. E nos dias anteriores eu estava vendo os jogos olimpicos de Vancouver *-* a patinação, que eu amo e que por sinal me inspirou junto com um filme que tem um tempão que eu assisti, Sonhos no Gelo. Mas esses projeto deve ser para uma fic de Naruto que anda atazanando a minha cabeça faz um tempão e que logo eu estarei colocando aqui no site ^^**

**own reviews *-* Obrigada a todos que comentaram ou colocaram em alerta *-* Bem-vindos novos leitores \o/ E claro agradecer as duas leitoras que me favoritam como autora T.T Obrigada! *-***

**-**

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS **- Fico feliz por isso, flor :D espero que continue gostando, obrigada pelo elogio ^^

**Juli Hale P. Cullen **- hahahahahaha sem problemas, Juli, pode perguntar sempre que quiser ^^ bem nesse caso eu exclui a japa sem sal. O probleminha do Harry é com a ruivinha Weasley mesmo. HAHAHAHAHA obrigada leitora fiel \o/

**Rose Anne Samartinne **- que bom que gostou, já irei continuar :)

**Luu Potter **- Fico feliz que esteja gostando, Luu ^^ a continuação já ta saindo do forno *-*

**S2 Lily. S2 **- Esses dois sabem como conquistar as pessoas, ushuahsuahsuah' realmente eles são ótimos amigos, ja ta saindo o/

**Mady Potter Cullen **- sério? *-* que bom que você achou e gostou da minha história :D

.

** E isso é tudo, pessoas, até o próximo capítulo ^^**

**Comentários? *-* ****beeijos, Jade!**


	5. Se eu ainda fosse você Parte 1

**Cap.4 - Se eu ainda Fosse Você. (**_Parte 1_**)**

Já haviam se passado dois dias desde que Harry havia ido para a casa dos amigos. Ela estava pensativa na varanda sentia-se incomodada com suas repetitivas dores de cabeça toda manhã já havia procurado um médico, mas o mesmo disse que não era nada somente o stress diário. James permanecia dormindo. A ruiva resolveu sair um pouco, caminhar, mas quando chegou à porta viu um pacote pensou em deixar pra lá, mas sua curiosidade era maior pegou o pacote e abriu era um livro de receitas para todos os tipos de coisas desde doenças a poções do Amor, há muito tempo a ruiva não via um destes exemplares começou a ler foi quando ouviu um sussurro rouco em seu ouvido.

-O que é isso, amor?

-Achei na nossa porta. – disse ela olhando detalhadamente o livro.

-O Sirius me disse que todos da vizinhança bruxa receberam um deste, mas ele na hora jogou fora.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Isso é uma porcaria ruiva joga fora é só propaganda! – disse James indo em direção a cozinha pegando um pouco de suco.

-Eu fiquei curiosa sabe?

-Cdf sempre! – brincou o maroto.

Ele fechou a cara.

-Não é ser _Cdf_ é questão de curiosidade. –rebateu a ruiva num tom incisivo.

-Você que sabe ruivinha, mas eu ainda acho uma perda de tempo. –disse ele displicente.

-E vou lê lá no trabalho eu já estou atrasada esqueci à hora por causa do livro. – informou a ruiva correndo para o quarto.

James riu do esquecimento da esposa.

Depois de um tempo ela desceu rapidamente.

-Tchau, amor, até mais tarde!

-Não se esqueça da festa hoje lá no ministério você me prometeu. –lembrou o moreno.

-Não vou esquecer! – disse ela soltando um beijo no ar e aparatando deixando um maroto bobo na porta e logo depois fechando.

***

James andava impaciente pela sala e olhava o relógio de segundo em segundo foi quando ouviu uma voz doce dizer:

-Já estou indo, Jay!

-Finalmente. –murmurou ele para si mesmo impaciente

Quando viu a ruiva do alto da escada esqueceu-se que estava atrasado e de todo no mundo nem piscava. A ruiva estava deslumbrante com um vestido vermelho e um decote não muito exagerado os cabelos presos num lindo coque e uns fios soltos dando um charme a mais na mulher.

Ela ao vê-lo estático disse:

-Ai meu Merlin eu to feia não é eu sabia que não era esse vestido...

Ela foi calada por um beijo e sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do marido.

-Você está maravilhosa! – disse ele com muito de orgulho.

Ela sorriu radiante e seguiram para a festa.

***

-Eu posso saber o porquê dessa cara, Potter? –Indagou a ruiva irritada.

-Nada, Lily! –respondeu secamente.

-Olha, eu deixei de ir pra a festa do meu trabalho que é hoje pra está junto com você e você fica com essa cara isso foi depois que o ... –Ela riu sarcástica. –Eu não acredito que você está com ciúme do Rick.

-Ele não tirava os olhos de você e ele nem trabalha lá no ministério eu queria muito saber o que ele estava fazendo lá... – dizia James furioso.

-A irmã dele trabalha lá!

-Hum, ta muito inteirada na vida dele não é? –questionou o maroto num tom excessivamente ciumento.

-Ah, tenha santa paciência, James, eu não vou discutir isso com você eu já estou cansada desse seu ciúme isso está acabando com o nosso casamento. –disse ela saindo do carro e indo em direção a porta pegando a chave da bolsa e abrindo a porta.

-Eu só estou cuidando do que é meu!

A ruiva riu sarcástica.

-Cuidando do que é seu, claro não é por que não confia em mim, aliás, eu duvido que um dia tenha confiado deve até achar que já tive um caso com ele não é mesmo?

-Já chega, Lily, eu não quero mais discutir. –ele ia subindo as escadas.

-Ah, agora chega... Depois que você fala no carro tudo o que você quis agora vamos _brigar sim,_ eu estou mesmo querendo dizer umas verdades certo bilhete que eu achei de tal Karina ta bom e você veio com aquele papo furado outro dia eu fui te vê e ela tava lá falando de você com uma coleguinha dela falando que você era um homem lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso e que dava _corda_ pra ela.

-ISSO É MENTIRA! – disse ele com veemência.

-Então informe a ela por que ela não sabe, _querido. –_disse ela subindo as escadas.

-E esse Rick não tirava os olhos de você Lily você é muito ingênua acha que todos os caras por você ser casada vão ter algum respeito está enganada! –rebateu ele

-Você não sabe do que eu já passei ta por sua causa pra não te magoar eu já me demitir por que o meu chefe se insinuou e eu não queria dar motivo a ninguém vir fazer intrigas entre nós, mas eu já estou vendo que ninguém precisa fazer você cuida disso muito bem!

O maroto a puxou pelo braço e olhou profundamente, Lílian já estava com os olhos marejados de raiva.

-Você tem certeza disso?

-Me deixa em paz, James, eu não quero mais saber sabe de Karina e de Rick nem de nada quero é dormir e esquecer-se dessa noite que já deu o que tinha que dar.

-Eu já vi que não tem jeito mesmo você é cabeça-dura demais! –disse ele passando na frente dela.

Ela começou a bater palmas e rir cinicamente.

-EU CABEÇA-DURA E VOCÊ UM CIUMENTO DOENTE ENTÃO, QUERIDO, são dois loucos por que eu não vou mais me estressar com nada tem mais alguma queixa ao meu respeito quer me chamar de louca também não ligo não... Sabe o que é que me dar mais raiva?

-O quê?

-Eu não estou falando com você e sim com os meus botões! – rebateu ela revirando os olhos irritados.

Ele riu.

-Que sempre me disseram pra casar com homem feio, mas não fui inventar de arranjar um bonito e ciumento! –ela subiu para o quarto ele subiu atrás dela.

-E sabe qual é o meu mal ter casado com uma ruiva teimosa, geniosa e dramática. –disse ela cutucando a ruiva

-Geniosa, teimosa e dramática você é igualzinho meu amor, aliás, pior pode ter certeza e ainda tem mais uma pra você _temperamental_. –fez questão de frisar a última palavra.

-_Eu temperamental_... Poupe-me, Lily. – disse ele fazendo pouco caso.

-O seu problema é esse é que você só pensa em você; Agora se eu ainda fosse você! –Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e se entreolharam assustados.

-Olha aqui, James, vamos deixar pra lá e dormir ta bom?

-Tudo bem!

-Boa noite! –disseram os dois em uníssono.

-Já ta virando graça. –disse James se cobrindo e rindo baixinho.

-Já ta ficando chato! –disse ela puxando o lençol e deixando o maroto meio descoberto.

-Ruivinha eu sei que você gosta de me vê descoberto, mas não se esqueça que estamos brigados. –disse ele provocando.

-_Incomodado, querido?_ –ela perguntou falsamente preocupada. –que pena só lamento e em te vê descoberto não me importo nem um pouco e se quiser se cobrir pegue outro lençol. – ela deu um risinho

-Eu não quero não, preferia ficar de outro jeito.- disse ele maroto.

-Eu acho que a _eficiente_ _Karina_ não se importaria em te ajudar.

-O que eu quero eu não preciso ir atrás dela não!

Ela ao ouvir isso sentiu um arrepio gostoso, mas não deixou transparecer.

-Pois é, então vai ficar querendo. - disse a ruiva olhando para o maroto e provocando deixando as costas descobertas e encostando "sem querer" as pernas nas pernas dele que estavam descobertas.

James já estava suando frio. Lily percebeu por ele se mexer tanto. Estava inquieto, levantou e foi para a varanda sem antes olhar a ruiva que fingia dormir.

-Essa ruiva me deixa louco!- murmurou ele sentando na poltrona da varanda observando a madrugada.

James adormeceu na poltrona a ruiva levantou e o levou até a cama usando um feitiço e ficou a acariciar os cabelos do moreno.

Ela já estava fechando os olhos quando ele acordou e se levantou a ruiva abriu os olhos e ele a puxou pra si a beijando ardentemente. Eles ficaram de testas juntas e ele sussurrou:

-Você sabe que eu não consigo ficar sem você não é?

-Mas eu ainda estou chateada com você. – disse ela fazendo manha.

Ele em resposta beijou carinhosamente.

-Mas eu ainda estou chateada com você! –afirmou à ruiva. -... e por isso você vai ficar ai e nada de vir pra perto de mim entendeu Potter?

-Ah qual é, ruiva? – protestou ele inconformado.

-É isso ou vai dormir no sofá, ou _melhor_... _no tapete você que sabe querido!_ –disse ela com certa satisfação de vingança.

Entre dormir no sofá e o tapete James sabia que não ia dobrar a ruiva então se conformou em dormir na ponta da cama e não se aproximou da ruiva tentou na madrugada mais se arrependeu, pois quando fez isso sentiu um choque em sua mão podia jurar que ouviu um risinho reprimido, mas preferiu ignorar e tentar dormir era o que lhe restava fazer...

*******

**N/a: Oii, gente! espero não ter demorado muito com o capítulo, mas tempo é uma palavra complicada pra mim, fora que fiquei duas semanas sem computador, então, quase tendo um ataque histérico aqui u.u maaaas estou de volta.**

**Rose Anne Samartinne** - SUHAUSHAUHS' realmente Sirius é uma comédia ^^

**Luu Potter **- Fico feliz em saber disso, Flor ^^

**Gente, espero que vocês tenham gostado do cap, vou tentar não demorar muito, ok?**

**beijos e queijos, Jade! :***


	6. Se eu ainda fosse você Parte 2

**Cap. 5 – Se eu ainda fosse Você** **(**_Parte 2_**)**

Na manhã seguinte Lily levantou cedo, depositou um beijo no rosto do "marido" e seguiu para a suíte, quando chegou ao espelho gritou.

James acordou atordoado pelos gritos da ruiva e levantou tonto.

-O que é esta acontecendo? – perguntava Lily que estava ouvindo a sua voz sair da boca de James, e ele quando ouviu a própria voz assustou. Era no corpo de Lílian que ouvia.

-Como isso aconteceu? – gritou Lily que estava no corpo do moreno.

-Eu não sei, mas temos de manter a calma! – disse James assustado.

A campainha tocou e eles entreolharam-se preocupados poderia ser qualquer um dos seus amigos os dois se esconderam debaixo dos lençóis James que estava no corpo de Lílian levantou e desceu às escadas, a ruiva que estava no corpo do moreno o seguiu. James abriu a porta e falou com uma voz rouca que assustou a criança na porta era o jornaleiro.

-Bom dia dona Lily! – disse o garoto simpático entregando o jornal.

"Lily?" pensou James depois lembrou que ele estava no corpo da sua ruivinha e fez uma voz feminina agradecendo o garotinho que retribuiu com um sorriso.

Ele me chamou de Lily! – disse James estático.

-Claro não é você está no meu corpo, Potter, ele viu Lílian Potter e não James Potter. Para as outras pessoas nos continuamos os mesmos. – explicou à ruiva.

James prendeu os cabelos e reclamou:

-Ruivinha o que a gente vai fazer é muito estranho está nessa situação sabia?Não que não seja interessante está no seu lindo corpinho... – disse ele maroto.

-Potter, pelo amor de Deus isso é hora de pensar nisso, é serio eu to no corpo de um homem ta bom que esse homem é meu marido, mas você se lembra que temos trabalho. Sorte nossa que o Harry não está aqui. –"ele" andava de um lado para o outro.

-Lílian, imagina se o Sirius sabe de uma dessa de jeito nenhum! –disse James rapidamente.

-Até que não é uma má idéia, ele nos ajudaria. – disse a ruiva no corpo do marido.

James olhou para seu corpo andando e não gostou do que viu.

-Lílian você está no corpo de James Potter aja como ele não rebole pelo Amor de Merlin. Eu tenho uma reputação a manter sabia?

-Eu não estou rebolando e pelo amor de Merlin precisamos de ajuda eu quero ir a um médico, advogado, cirurgião, a minha mãe...

-Não de jeito nenhum isso não pode sair de daqui imagina a confusão que ia dar!

-Só que não dá é a gente ficar trocado e eu Lílian Evans ser chamada de Prongs, James, Jaymisito por ai né.

-E eu?

-Ah, querido, se prepare agora você vai saber como é ser uma mulher.– disse ela no corpo do maroto. James olhou para seu corpo que no caso era o da ruiva e fechou os olhos, sabia que aquilo não era um pesadelo e que eles estavam trocados.

-E agora o que a gente faz? – indagou James.

-Eu não sei, mas vou dar um jeito ou eu não me chamo... – ela olhou para si e revirou os olhos. – Ah, deixa pra lá!

*******

**N/a: Olá, pessoas! DESCULPEM A DEMORA T.T mas só pude postar agora. E sim o capitulo foi minúsculo, mas o próximo será maior e eu devo postá-lo por esses dias para compensar a demora.**

**NandsGirl -** Obrigada, flor :D fico feliz que esteja gostando.

**Niinhasm - **ja ta saindo o cap ^^

**imaginative one - **hahahaha, não se preocupe quanto a isso. Eu posso demorar pra postar, mas não pretendo abandonar nenhuma história ^^ pode ler tranquila.

**Comentários? *-* até o próximo post.**

**Beijos, Jade!**


	7. Se eu ainda fosse Você Parte 3

**Cap.6 - Se eu ainda fosse Você** **(**_Parte 3_**)...** **Confusões de casal.**

Lílian andava de um lado para o outro, pensando no que ambos poderiam fazer, mas nada vinha a sua cabeça.

-Eu tenho que ir trabalhar - afirmou James olhando para os cabelos rubros que agora lhe pertenciam. –Como é que eu vou aparecer no ministério desse jeito?

-Você não vai né amor? Eu é que vou, afinal, eu estou no seu corpo. Lembra? – disse Lily entediada.

-E como eu ia esquecer, meu anjo ruivo? Isso é uma catástrofe! A gente só pode estar sonhando.

-Ah, claro Potter. Eu e você estamos tendo o mesmo sonho? – Ela revirou os olhos. –Vamos manter, por favor, a calma e planejar direito o que iremos fazer.

-Então, senhorita sabe-tudo, me diga o que vamos fazer.

-Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei, mas o que não podemos é ficar aqui. Afinal, eu tenho de ir para o hospital e você para o ministério. – disse Lílian, ignorando o sabe-tudo.

-Só que esse problema nos impede.

-Vamos ter de nos virar... E você meu amor, vai ter que virar um curandeiro em trinta minutos.

James olhava assombrado.

-Que ótimo!

•••

-Lílian meu amor, isso não vai dar certo. Apesar de eu estar no seu corpo, todos vão perceber que eu não sei nada disso. Vão acabar é demitindo você. - disse o maroto sussurrando para um espelho, em que via a sua forma com a doce voz da ruiva que no momento não estava muito doce.

-Deixe de pessimismo! Vai dar tudo certo. Deus queira e Merlin nos ajude!

-Lily? – chamou uma voz no final do corredor. Era um homem loiro é muito bonito. James olhou, forçou um sorriso e virou sua feição murmurando para o espelho um "Mas era só essa que me faltava"

-Controle seu ciúme. – foram às últimas palavras que o maroto ouviu do espelho antes de guardá-lo, olhar e caminhar em direção ao homem loiro. James estava fumaçando de ódio, mas não podia se esquecer que para todos era a sua ruivinha e que qualquer deslize poderia ser uma catástrofe.

-Como vai, Lily? – cumprimentou o rapaz, de modo educado.

James respirou fundo e respondeu, com uma voz típica da sua esposa, controlando-se internamente.

-Muito bem, Rick. E você como está?

-Eu estou bem. Seu marido é bem simpático, nem parece tão ciumento como você disse. Achei que ele fosse implicar pelo fato de que fui cumprimentá-la.

James respirou fundo. Queria ver o nível de amizade entre eles.

-Não. O Jay, meu MARIDO, não é assim. Eu é que exagero às vezes, você sabe como as mulheres são às vezes, não é querido?

Rick a observou meio confuso.

-É claro... Bem eu já vou indo até mais!

-Até!

"_Fugiu do assunto espertinho. Mas até que essa troca veio a calhar, eu vou descobrir suas intenções com a minha Lily. Ah vou..."._

_•••_

-Meu Merlin. Eu nunca pensei que o James fosse tão cego sem esses benditos óculos. Eu não enxergo nada, e esse cabelo já esta me dando agonia... – murmurava a ruiva mal-humorada.

-Algum problema, Potter? –perguntou um rapaz moreno de olhos azuis que sorriu.

Lily agradeceu internamente por sua memória ser boa e lembrar-se de Oliver Rood, companheiro de trabalho de James. Tinham sido apresentados na noite passada na festa do ministério.

-Não, Rood, tudo certo! – confirmou a ruiva com a voz um tanto estranha.

-Você tem certeza que está bem? Sua voz está um tanto fina...

-O que é isso rapaz? 'Ta ótima, é só uma dor de garganta que me passou. Nada demais. – disse ele, forçando a voz para uma mais grossa.

-Ah, sim claro. Então melhoras. – disse o homem distanciando-se.

-Obrigado! – e dizendo isso suspirou agradecido por não ter cometido uma falha maior.

E isso era apenas o começo. Aquilo ia ser mais longo e difícil do que eles pensavam...

-Então como é que foi, meu amor? - disse Lily se aproximando do marido.

-Fui _ótimo,_ ruivinha. Eu fiquei o dia todo cambaleando com esse bendito salto e ainda tive de aturar o seu amiguinho, Rick, e o chato do seu supervisor. – James tirou os sapatos e suspirou aliviado massageando os pés. – Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça você vai ter que fazer um relatório e foi transferida para a área pediátrica.

-Relatório de que?- Indagou a ruiva curiosa.

-De tipos de feitiços que causam cicatrizes permanentes ou algo assim...

Ele fechou os olhos.

-Meus pés estão acabados. Lily meu amor me responde uma coisa? –disse ele, pendurado no balcão da cozinha americana.

-O que foi?

-Como é que você consegue ficar o dia inteiro com esse salto? – ele indagou abismado e resmungando.

Ela riu do drama do maroto.

-Ora deixe de besteira Sr. Potter. É fácil, é só ter equilíbrio, e faça o favor de aprender, por que eu não quero ter problema de coluna. –dizendo isso ela depositou um selinho no marido, que sorriu e acabou se desequilibrando e caindo no chão, fazendo a ruiva ter um acesso de riso.

-Não ri, ta bom Sra. Potter! – disse ele emburrado.

Ela segurava o riso com as mãos.

-Ah, é vai ficar rindo da minha cara é?

-Eu amor? Que é isso! Eu não vou rir de você!

-Ah claro, sei muito bem... Você não está rindo não!

-Se você continuar a rir, eu vou correr atrás de você e vou fazer muita cosquinha, e ai sim você vai rir. – ameaçou ele

-Você não teria essa audácia. – ela indagou risonha.

-Você acha? Pensei que me conhecesse, ruivinha, mas parece que você se esqueceu do meu lado vingativo.

-Potter! Nem pense nisso!

James subia as escadas e corria atrás de Lílian. Ela correu e acabou caindo na cama. Tiago correu e começou a fazer cócegas na ruiva que ria muito.

-Vai pedir arrego? – disse segurando os braços dela.

-De...jei...to..nenhum... – dizia ela entre risos.

-Então sofra as conseqüências, mocinha.

Ela saiu correndo e jogou a almofada nele. Agora eles estavam na sala, brincando de guerra de travesseiro e as penas se espalharam pela sala, fazendo casal rir muito da situação.

-É só isso pra esquecer-se dos problemas? – disse James se jogando no sofá.

-É, mas nós temos que resolver nosso pequenino problema e vamos dormir que amanhã a gente vai trabalhar. – disse a ruiva puxando o marido.

-Eu preferia fazer outra coisa. – disse ele manhoso.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Eu to tão carente. Ninguém me quer, preciso tanto de colo...

Lily sorria de soslaio.

-A _Kari_ te quer. Vai lá pedir colinho pra ela. Com certeza vai conseguir mais que colo, ou se não quiser ela vai com outra.

-Eu não quero a Karina e nem outra. Eu quero só você. Entendeu Lílian Evans? Só você. – ele levantou o queixo dela e a encarou firmemente. - Entende de uma vez que a única mulher que me deixe louco é você, a única que faz meu coração acelerar é você, a única que me faz completo. É uma ruiva chata que insiste em brigar comigo, mas mesmo assim, eu não vivo sem ela...

Ela sorria sem jeito, mas sabia que tudo aquilo era verdade.

Eles esqueceram que estavam trocados, pois em suas mentes eles estavam em seus corpos, e se beijaram carinhosamente.

-Amor é estranho, ta fazendo isso.

-Por quê?

-Parece que eu to beijando um homem... Que horror!- Ele fez uma careta.

Lílian não pode conter o riso.

-É só você fechar os olhos e pensar em mim. – explicou ela simplesmente, ainda envolvida a ele.

-Menina esperta!

-Sou muito mais do que esperta... – disse ela, pomposa.

-Convencida. Também acho que você está convivendo muito com o Pads, vamos cortar isso... – disse ele sentando-se no sofá.

-Eu não sou convencida, meu amor. Sou realista, e além de linda eu sou esperta, inteligente, poderosa... Ta bom ou quer mais?

-Desculpe, Sra. Potter.

-Ah, vamos dormir. – disse ela se apoiando nos ombros do maroto.

•••

-Já faz dois dias que estamos assim, James. Temos que conversar com alguém, pelo amor de Merlin!

-Eu sei, Lily. Só que pense, vai ser bem pior se alguém souber... – ele parou de falar e apoiou as mãos na barriga, gemendo um pouco de dor.

-O que foi? - perguntou Lily assustada. Pelo fato de que James estava em seu corpo, o problema era nela.

-To sentido umas coisas estranhas na barriga...

Lílian riu um pouco.

-Posso saber qual é a graça em eu estar sentindo dor? – ele indagou um tanto emburrado.

-Bem... Como é que eu vou te explicar... – ela gesticulava sem saber como explicar a situação um tanto engraçada.

-Explicando! – exclamou ele impaciente.

-Você está naqueles dias querido. – disse ela num risinho.

-Naqueles dias? – repetiu ele, abismado e inconformado. - Mas Lily, eu sou homem e homens, até onde eu sei, não ficam nesses dias. –disse ele confuso.

-Mas você está no meu corpo, amor, então vai passar por tudo que eu passo, entende? Até esse tipo de coisa.

Ela foi até a cozinha e voltou com um comprimido, um copo d'água e uma bolsa de água quente.

-Só falta você me dizer que eu vou ter de usar...

Ele nem teve coragem de completar ao vê-la confirmar com a cabeça.

-Isso acaba em quantos dias?

-A minha em quatro a cinco dias, no máximo. – ela o mandou virar de barriga para cima e colocou a bolsa em cima pra aliviar a cólica.

-Tudo isso?

-Agora você está sentindo na pele o que é ser mulher. E é bem feito pra você, pra parar de fazer pouco caso quando eu dizia que estava morrendo de dor. - disse ela, voltando com o copo para a cozinha e tirando uma fatia de um bolo.

-Já que eu estou fazendo isso por você, preciso de mimos. – disse ele pensando na vantagem que poderia tirar da situação.

-Meu amor, hoje é meu ultimo dia de trabalho e você vai ter que ir!

-Mas eu to com muita dor. – reclamou James.

-Esse remédio vai fazer a dor passar. Eu não posso deixar de ir hoje.

Ele ficou emburrado.

-Por favor, Jay - Ela o olhava com uma expressão de ansiedade.

-Esta bem. – Ela pulou nos braços dele - Minha barriga. – ele disse num fio de voz.

-Desculpa amorzinho do meu coração. Eu sabia que você ia fazer isso por mim.

-O que é que eu não faço por você, sua besta?

•••

"Eu sabia, eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo! Ai que dor desgraçada. Eu só queria saber, Merlin, o que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso!?"

-Dra. Lily? – chamou uma voz ao longe.

-Oi?

-Sou eu, Judite. – era a enfermeira do setor de acidentes com feitiços.

-Sim, Judite. – disse ele tentando fazer a voz, mas doce do mundo.

-É o relatório. É para hoje. A senhora trouxe? Eu realmente preciso dele. – disse ela um tanto preocupada.

-Ai Merlin eu esqueci, mas vou buscar!

-Mas a senhora tem que ir vê as crianças agora, lembra?

-Ah é mesmo! –James agora entrara em desespero duplo não fazia idéia do que fazer.

-Seu marido não pode trazer não?

-Ah sim. Ele pode está de folga, vou falar com ele, depois a procuro. –dizendo isso, foi até uma salinha, entrou fechando a porta, tirou o espelho de duas faces e chamou o nome de Lily, que apareceu meio sonolenta, com os cabelos do marido mais arrepiados do que de costume.

-O que foi, James?

-O relatório, você fez, Lily?

-Claro!

-Preciso que traga aqui, a mulher ta cobrando e eu não posso ir buscar, por além de estar morrendo de dor, tenho que ficar olhando as crianças que estão em repouso.

-Eu vou ter que dar um jeito, por que acabou de acontecer um grave problema!

-O que foi, Lily? Pelo amor de Merlin, o que ta acontecendo ai? – ele indagou, preocupado.

-Eu não tenho tempo de explicar. Não se preocupe, o relatório vai chegar ai.

E dizendo isso, ela saiu das vistas de James e o maroto respirou fundo.

Já havia passado trinta minutos. James estava observando as crianças dormirem e olhava constantemente para o relógio.

-Cadê você Lily? - murmurava baixinho, preocupado.

Ele estava inquieto e resolveu sair da Ala da pediatria, pois a outra enfermeira entrou na sala para dar o remédio às crianças.

-De longe se percebe que não é a Lily.

James sobressaltou e tomou um susto enorme viu a última pessoa que ele pretendia ver. Sirius estava esbanjando seu sorriso maroto e acrescentou.

-Você pode explicar como é que isso aconteceu, Prongs? – indagou o moreno, pasmo com a situação.

-Eu é que vou saber, Pads. Olha, meu horário está acabando eu vou entregar esse bendito relatório e ai nós conversamos.

-Isso é um pedido de encontro. Prongs, eu sempre soube que você tinha uma queda por mim. – caçoou Sirius.

James revirou os olhos e murmurou um xingamento.

-Cala a boca, Pads. Isso é mais sério do que parece.

Ele concordou e sorriu maroto.

Os dois aparataram para a rua da casa dos Potter.

-Aliás, eu posso saber como é que você ficou sabendo? Eu não acredito que a Lily contou. – disse ele, levemente irritado.

-Ela me disse que você não queria que ninguém soubesse. – disse Sirius com as mãos nos bolsos.

-Mas não entendeu! – ele revirou os olhos.

-Só que ela não teve culpa. E teve um problema na sua casa.

-E qual é? – ele olhou intrigado.

-Seus pais estão lá, e os dela também. Seus pais vão fazer aniversário de casamento depois de amanhã. A festa que a gente vem falando.

-Com essa confusão eu esqueci completamente dessa festa.

-A Lily não teve escolha, Prongs. Ou ela me contava, ou você não ia ter o relatório e ela ia ser demitida.

-Tudo bem! – disse ele, parecendo mais calmo e vendo que não tinha tanta importância.

-Mas só por curiosidade. Por que você não queria me contar, Prongs?

-A situação é bem constrangedora, você não acha não? –respondeu ele como se fosse obvio.

-Eu não vou ficar te irritando. Se for por isso que você não quis me contar, relaxe. – disse Sirius displicente.

-Valeu irmão!

-Mas que é engraçado é!

-Digamos que é meio engraçado. A parte de ficar sentindo cólica não é nada agradável. – James fez uma careta.

-Imagina se a galera do trabalho ficar sabendo disso. - Ele ria baixinho.

-Se isso acontecer eu juro que te mato dormindo. – ele ameaçou com um sorriso maroto.

-Sim senhora!

-Idiota.

•••

-Filha? – disse a mãe de James que entrara no aposento junto com Sirius.

-Oi, mãe!

"Elas" se abraçaram. Lily foi realmente convincente ao falar com a "mãe".

O jantar correu bem. James e Lílian não cometeram erros. Sirius se divertia coma situação, mas os pais do casal não perceberam nada de diferente. Sinal de que estava indo tudo bem.

Agora os três estavam no andar de cima. Todos os outros tinham ido embora.

-Mas até agora eu tento entender como isso aconteceu com vocês dois. – disse Sirius recostado na varanda.

James estava usando um vestido preto e tentando andar nos alto fino Sirius ria de se acabar com a situação do amigo.

-Eu não agüento mais calcinha, cólica, absorvente, sutiã, batom, lápis e delini... Alguma coisa ai que eu sou obrigado a usar.

-Delineador. E você vai usar sim, por que está no meu corpinho e eu não quero ficar acabada. – ela agora trouxe um hidratante.

-Ah, não, Lily, esse troço grudento não! - ele pegou o travesseiro e ficou tentando esconder.

-James Potter! Quer parar quieto, por favor? – berrou a ruiva irritada. Ele, mesmo não querendo, passou o hidratante.

-Ta vendo? Quando você para de reclamar, fica arrumado rapidinho.

-Ta tão lindinho, Prongs, que até merece até uma foto.

-Cala a boca, Padfoot. Não fica dando palpite não, seu pulguento. –reclamou James exasperado.

-Lily? James? – gritou alguém do lado de fora.

-É o Moony!- disse Pads sorrindo.

-Vamos lá, o Sirius já sabe mesmo. O Moony também vai ficar sabendo.

Depois de uns dez minutos, Remus não agüentou no riso.

-Mas como é que isso foi possível?

-Merlin é que sabe. Só sei meu amigo, que eu e o James estamos trocados e não fazemos a menor idéia de como vamos destrocar. E agora nos temos um jantar pra ir, então nos desejem sorte. – disse Lílian nervosa.

-Prongs, você está uma gracinha. – Remus não resistiu e caçoou.

James virou e levantou o dedo médio, fazendo os amigos rirem.

-Engraçadinhos. – disse ele sarcástico.

-Boa sorte! – desejou Sirius ao vê-los aparatar.

-Eles vão realmente precisar. – completou Remus pensativo.

•••

**N/a: Olá pessoas \o/ cheguei com mais um capítulo dessa confusão. Bem maior que último post, não? hahaha. Uhn o que será que vai acontecer com o casal Potter nessa festa? E os meninos não iam deixar de zuar com a cara do James, tadinho. hahahaha.**

**NandsGirl -** que bom, flor :D espero não ter demorado muito e goste desse cap também ^^

**Gostaram? :D Reviews?**

**beijos, Jade!**


	8. O Jantar

**Cap. 7 – O Jantar.**

-James, pelo amor de Merlin. – dizia a ruiva rindo.

-Meu amor, isso não é fácil. Mas eu até digo que essa situação constrangedora me serviu pra alguma coisa – ele dizia cambaleando.

-Ah, é? E o que seria?

-Eu nunca tive tanta certeza da minha sexualidade.

Ela riu mais e ele cambaleou mais um pouco, quase caindo.

-James, não é tão difícil. É só ter postura!

-Ah, claro, postura. Seria mais fácil se a calcinha não estivesse toda lá dentro. – ele olhou emburrado.

-Como foi que essa calcinha foi parar lá dentro? – ela o olhou curiosa.

-Talvez por que seja pequena. – ele respondeu irônico.

-Você nunca reclamou! – ela disse maliciosa.

-Só que agora a situação é outra. E tem mais, eu detesto usar sutiã. Ele me aperta me deixa sem ar.

-Você quer parar de reclamar? Acha mesmo que eu gosto de fazer xixi em pé? – ela revidou. – Não é só você que está nessa situação, amorzinho!

-Só que é bem mais confortável, querida, e tem mais. Esse sutiã ta me machucando, e ops... – ele fechou os olhos e praguejava sem parar.

-Ops? – ela repetiu.

-Abriu! – ele sussurrou com medo que alguém ouvisse.

-O quê? – Lílian não ouviu, pois o maroto falou muito baixo.

-Abriu. – ele praticamente soletrou.

Ela riu e se tocou.

-Calma, eu vou fechar de novo. – ela disse entre risos.

-Calma? – ele disse irritadiço.

-Respira. – ela segurou o rosto dele. - Amor? Calma! – Lílian respirava demonstrando James a seguiu mesmo a contragosto.

-Lílian pelo amor de Deus o que é que você está fazendo? – ele indagou desesperado. Lílian estava com as mãos dentro do vestido, tentando ajeitar o sutiã.

-Fique quieto! Eu estou tentando fechar. - ela já estava irritada.

Eles ouviram uma zuada. Era um carro de adolescentes que viam a cena de longe, e passaram gritando.

-Aêê tio! O serviço ta bom!

-Vai tomar no... – James gritou fumaçando.

-Não se estressa, tia. – os garotos responderam rindo já distantes, mas não conseguiram vê-los, pois estava escuro.

-Que vergonha! – Lily colocava as mãos no rosto.

-Lily, olha essa mão! Daqui a pouco o povo vai achar coisas que não devem. – ele frizou bem o devem.

-Ta, eu já entendi, agora vamos logo. – a ruiva já estava nervosa.

Eles chegaram ao restaurante, foram ao banheiro se ajeitar, encontraram-se na saída e seguiram para a mesa

-O que eu fiz para merecer isso? – Lily olhava pra cima, como se uma resposta fosse cair do além.

James parou ao lado dela e olhou pra o mesmo ponto dizendo:

-Desista. Eu já perdia conta de quantas vezes eu fiz isso. – ela bufou de raiva e o acompanhou.

-Lílian e James! Que bom que vieram! – cumprimentou a tia de James, uma senhora bem educada e um pouco faladeira.

Eles a cumprimentaram e seguiram para todos na mesa. Após sentaram-se, James disfarçadamente cochichou no ouvido da esposa:

-Meu pai não disse que ia ser um jantar básico com poucas pessoas? Eu posso saber o que esse povo ta fazendo aqui?

-Eu não sei, mas isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava. – ela suspirou e sorriu rapidamente, pois a prima de James a cumprimentou.

Ele revirou os olhos irritados, mas disfarçou.

-Jay? – ela chamou

-Oi!

-Aquele não o é seu primo que você detesta? O tal Martin e a esposa sem-vergonha dele? – Lily cuspiu o nome da mulher com tanto nojo que parecia vomitar. – _Martine._

-Ai, eu não acredito! Isso só pode ser uma provação!

-Eu só espero que não precise nota alta pra passar por que senão eu nem quero pensar. – Lily apertou a mão de James em apoio.

-Eu também amor, eu também!

O primo chato de James se aproximou e o cumprimentou de forma irônica. James estava fumaçando, mas Lily apertou sua mão para não perder o controle afinal iria ficar estranho se Lily quisesse bater em Martin. Ai sim a noite ia ser uma catástrofe.

-Olha se não é o meu priminho Jay e a sua linda mulher. – ele lançou um olhar sedutor para "Lily", mal sabendo que Lily estava do outro lado, no corpo do seu primo.

James fez uma foz feminina e caprichou no teatro.

-_Ora se não é o priminho do meu_ _marido. Já aprendeu a tomar conta da sua mulher, Martin querido?_

-Sempre soube, minha querida! – ele disse e saiu.

Lily olhou pra James que sorriu e sibilou um:

–Muito bem, meu amor!

O jantar correu tudo nos conformes. Ele servia para resolver tudo sobre o aniversário dos pais de James e todos opinavam, até que a banda começou a tocar e Martin levantou propondo um desafio:

-Já que a banda está tocando uma bela salsa, eu queria demonstrar que a minha mulher - ele olhou direcionado para James. – tem muitos atributos, além de sua infinita beleza. Será que alguém aqui nos desafiaria a uma disputa de dança?

Todos apoiaram e foram à pista. Lily e James continuaram sentados. Sabiam que aquilo era uma provocação.

Ao valer das danças, os pares saiam cansados. Vencia quem continuasse dançando sem parar.

-É, parece que só sobraram dois pares. - O outro primo de James saiu cansado e sentou-se a mesa.

-Parece que eu venci família! – ele disse todo orgulhoso. Até que A Sr Isabelle Potter, mãe de James disse:

-Venceu?Nós, mas não disputou com James e Lily. – ela sorriu para o casal.

-Não tenho culpa, titia, se eles não quiseram competir. – ele olhou pra os dois com desdém, que retribuíram do mesmo modo. – Parece que o Jaymesito ficou com medo de perder.

James o fuzilou com o olhar.

-Você aceita o desafio, meu filho?

James apertou a mão de Lily, mas ela levantou e disse.

-Com certeza, mãe!

-Ah! E mais uma coisa, você Martin, beba isso é um a poção pra vocês recuperarem as forças para dançar e não dizer que se caso perderem foi por que estavam cansados. Você e sua mulher.

-Eu só vou beber pra não humilhar meu priminho!

James sorriu maroto.

Lily se aproximou de seu ouvido e disse:

-Como a gente vai dançar desse jeito? Eu sou o homem e você a mulher, então se lembre de mim ta bom? – ela sorriu marota. – E não se preocupe, dance, e não tire seus olhos de mim.

-Pode deixar, eu vou lembrar.

Eles começaram a dançar. James e Lily surpreendiam, dançavam sensualmente tirando o fôlego dos que assistiam. Os dois sabiam encantar e o mais lindo de toda a dança era que eles não tiravam os olhos um do outro.

Martin tentava fazer melhor, mas era impossível. De tanto tentar copiar, acabou escorregando e caindo, fazendo todos rirem. Ele saiu furioso e praguejando deixando o show com James e Lily. Todos aplaudiram e eles tomaram conta da pista. Rodopios e jogadas; mexiam a cintura e os quadris de modo impressionante, numa sintonia incrível. Quando a música acabou, todos aplaudiram e eles se abraçaram. Todos começaram gritar: Beija!

Eles se beijaram e foi uma euforia total. Aquela noite não tinha sido um fracasso total como eles achavam que seria.

•••

-Amei essa noite, apesar de tudo. – disse Lily abraçando-o o marido pela cintura.

Eles estavam sem sapatos e totalmente leves, esquecendo-se dos problemas.

Entraram em casa e subiram. Foram dormir rindo dos acontecimentos.

-Ele ficou furioso! – ela disse saindo do banheiro.

-Mas eu adorei a cara daquele imbecil. –James foi se aproximando. - Eu sou honrado de ser casado com uma mulher dessas, maravilhosa e dançarina profissional. Eu sei, é bom demais!

Eles riram gostosamente.

-E aquela cachorra não tirava os olhos do seu corpinho, mas eu mostrei a ela quem é a poderosa e dona do mais lindo Potter da família.

-Olha amor, ta tudo ótimo só que a gente ainda ta assim! – afirmou James impaciente.

-A gente tem que descobrir com destrocar. – Lily deitou na cama e pegou um livro na cabeceira.

-Eu só quero saber uma coisa. Isso vai demorar? Por que Lily, meu amor, eu não nasci pra ficar _menstruando_ todo mês! – ele disse correndo para voltar ao banheiro.

Lílian gargalhava e James berrou.

-Não ria, Sra. Potter!

•••

**N/a: Olá, pessoas! :D**

**Bem, cheguei para mais um capítulo. E ai, gostaram? hahaha. James e Lily no meio de um jantar e ainda tendo que encontrar parentes chatos pela frente. Vida complicada essa do casal Potter. Hahahahaha.**

**Bah Malfoy Black -** que bom, flor! :D tentei postar o mais rápido possível. ^^

**NandsGirl -** Fico feliz de saber disso :D hahaha. Né? HAHAHAHA. Tadinho do James. Obrigada! :D

**janinhadarte -** Obrigada! ^^

**reviews? *-* beijos e queijos, xuxus!**


	9. O Enigma

**Cap. 8 - O Enigma.**

Quatro dias já haviam se passado e o casal ainda estava naquela situação. Na medida do possível, eles estavam conseguindo enganar a todos, mas não podiam viver daquele jeito. Lílian naquela manhã acordou cedo e foi para a biblioteca pesquisar, talvez encontrasse algum feitiço.

-Que droga! – foi o que a ruiva disse ao olhar mais um livro e não encontrar absolutamente nada.

-Eu te disse, amor, você não encontrar nada aqui. – James ergueu a sobrancelha e indagou:

-Lily, que livro é aquele? – apontando para uma estante um pouco distante.

Ela levantou e foi ver, começou a folhear.

-É aquele exemplar que eu achei na porta. - disse voltando atenção para os outros livros.

James ficou a porta, ele olhava o livro e parecia refletir.

-CLARO! É ISSO.

-Ai que susto, James está ficando louco? – a ruiva tomou um susto, deixando os livros que estavam em seu colo caírem.

-Foi o livro, Lily, tenho certeza.

-Mas James, esse livro e um exemplar de feitiços de amor e outras coisas, não tem nada haver com isso. Eu acho que isso não está fazendo sentido.

-Pegue o livro e olhe você mesma. – ele disse.

Ela foi até onde o livro estava e começou analisar.

Após alguns minutos ela olhou para o maroto com uma feição indecifrável.

-VOCÊ É DEMAIS. – Ela gritou eufórica.

-Eu sabia, eu te disse para jogar fora essa porcaria. Mas como foi que nos ativamos o feitiço? – ele estava abraçado Lily.

-Lembra quando brigamos? – ele meneou, ela continuou. – então, nós falamos juntos, lembra? Foi assim. É um feitiço complexo, ele é ativado quando percebe que o casal precisa de mais união, quando está se desgastando. Ativa-se em uma briga, cada casal o ativa de uma forma. – ela explicou.

-E isso só acontece com casais?

-Creio que sim. Pelo menos é isso que o livro diz. – ela soltou-se e voltou para o livro.

-E qual é o feitiço para reverter? Tem que ter.

-Ai é que está. Não tem. – ela desabou desanimada.

-Como assim, não tem? – ele arregalou os olhos.

-Ele não diz exatamente, é um enigma, cada exemplar tem um, é o que diz na pagina o nosso é: _Omnia Vincit amor. _

-O que será que esse enigma quer dizer?

-Esta em Latim. E significa: _O __amor Tudo Vence. – _Lily respondeu.

Ele respirou fundo.

-E como a gente vai usar ele? Será que tem um tempo para terminar a troca?

-Não sei. – ela disse.

-Eu espero que isso não demore muito. Vem amor você deve estar cansada, vamos deitar um pouco. - e os dois subiram para o quarto.

Ao caminho do quarto eles discutiam as idéias.

-Mas amor nós não estamos mais brigando, e não voltamos ao normal. – respondeu Lily quando James disse que era para eles não brigarem.

-É você tem toda razão.

-Acho que aquele enigma é para dizer que nós dois juntos podemos tudo, entende? – eles agora estavam deitados abraçados e James fazia carinhos em Lily, para ela dormir.

-Então se for isso, nós vamos conseguir. – ele olhou para Lily e viu que ela dormia.

Pelo menos eles estavam aprendendo muito com isso.

•••

James estava de férias do ministério e Lily iria trabalhar pela tarde. Os dois dormiam quando alguém abriu a porta do andar debaixo. James abriu os olhos e resolveu ver quem era com a varinha em punho.

-Mãe. – Harry veio abraçar James. Este devolveu o abraço e antes guardou a varinha.

-Como anda meu Filho? –"eles" desceram as escadas e foram para sala sentar.

James tinha de fingir também afinal era um assunto preocupante e ele não queria acabar com as férias do garoto.

-Tudo ótimo!

-Por que voltou tão cedo? Pensei que só voltaria na ultima semana de férias.

-O aniversário do vovô e da vovó, e também por que queria ver vocês.

James sorriu e abraçou o filho.

-Eu não posso sentir saudade dos meus pais? – Ele indagou risonho.

James arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O que você quer mesmo em garoto? – ele disse divertido.

-Er... Papai me prometeu que íamos jogar quadribol com Sirius e Remus.

-Imaginei algo assim, prometeu foi? – ele pensou como ia fazer Lily jogar quadribol já que sua ruiva morre de medo de altura. - E então, como foi na casa dos seus amigos?

-Foi ótimo, mãe, a gente foi ver a copa mundial de quadribol. É muito irado. Quadribol é o melhor esporte do mundo. – ele ostentava um sorriso. – Quando eu me formar vou ser jogador de quadribol.

James fez uma voz bem feminina fingindo o ciúme de Lily pelo filho.

-Então vou ter que mandar fazer senha para todas suas fãs.

O garoto riu.

-Não queria todas, queria apenas uma. – ele estava com o olhar distante.

-Temos alguém apaixonado aqui é? –Lily desceu as escadas e Harry veio ao seu encontro.

-Pai? – eles se abraçaram, James piscou para Lily ela percebeu que era para eles fingirem.

-E então como anda meu filhão?

-Muito bem, pai eu tenho que te mostrar as novas manobras que eu aprendi lá na copa, e também como melhor apanhador desde James Potter tenho que treinar. – ele tinha um sorriso maroto e passou a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados.

Lily revirou os olhos, a mesma mania.

-Ta no sangue, campeão.

Depois do almoço James foi para o hospital e Lily ficou em casa com Harry, o garoto estava no quarto dormindo, e ela estava na sala deitada, quando ouve a porta.

-Lily, preciso de um imenso favor. – disse Remus esbaforido.

-O que foi?

-O Eric ele pode ficar aqui com você?

-Pode, mas o que teve?

-Anna sofreu um acidente. Ela esta no hospital. Estou com medo Lily. Não quero perder ela, ela é tudo para mim. – ele tinha os olhos vermelhos pelas lagrimas.

Lily abraçou o amigo e ele desabou. Eric estava sentado no sofá triste. Apesar de ser pequeno, ele sabia que tinha algo errado e sempre chamava a mãe. Lílian levou Remus para o sofá e puxou Eric para seu colo.

-Não se preocupe, Remo. Aninha é forte ela vai sair dessa, com certeza.

-Eu preciso disso, Lily.

-Mas o que foi que aconteceu? – Eric estava tão quieto que chegava a assustar.

-Ela vinha dirigindo e um motorista embriagado veio na contramão e acertou o carro dela, parecia que eu estava pressentindo. Eu disse para ela não dirigir, mas ela disse que não queria aparatar por que a deixava enjoada.

-Mamãe? – O garoto chamou baixinho.

-Mamãe já vem, meu amor. –Lily acalmou o pequeno. – O Harry está ai Remus eu vou avisá-lo e vamos para o hospital.

-Ele sabe, Lily?

-Não. Eu e James preferimos não contar, talvez isso o deixasse preocupado e não queríamos estragar suas férias.

-Entendo. – ele meneou e puxou o filho para si.

-Mamãe? Saudade dela.

-Eu sei meu filho, já vamos ver a mamãe.

Lily desceu e eles seguiram para o hospital, resolveram não aparatar por causa de Eric.

-Não era melhor deixarmos ele aqui, Lily?

-Não, vamos levá-lo e também quero saber noticias.

•••

-James você viu a Anna? – Lily perguntou ansiosa.

Os três conversavam discretamente pra que ninguém ouvisse nada.

-Ela já pode receber visitas? – Remus quis saber ansioso.

-Já sim meu amigo. Ela está fora de perigo. Os curandeiros não tiveram muito trabalho.

-Mas me disseram que ela estava muito mal.

-É que quando ligaram para você confundiram seu número com o familiar da outra moça que estava no carro. Mas aí eu a vi e liguei para você, só que ninguém atendeu.

-Pelo menos isso. Vamos, não vejo a hora de vê-la. – Remus vinha ansioso, e logo entraram no quarto, Anna estava bem, só com alguns cortes, talvez uns três profundos e um pancada na cabeça que rendeu um roxidão, mas nada mais grave.

-Graças a Merlim está tudo bem! – ele abraçou esposa e a beijou carinhosamente.

-Eu estou bem meu amor, e cadê o meu príncipe? – Anna perguntou olhando para achar seu precioso.

De repente ela vê uma carinha risonha muito linda, os olhos tão amados iguais aos do marido e abraçou o pequeno que ria, e logo tratou de se aconchegar nos braços da mãe.

-E então, Prongs, você vai sair que horas? – Indagou Remus olhando para a ruiva ao lado de Anna.

-Amor, eu sofro um acidente e você fica doido? Você ta chamando a Lily de Prongs. – Anna observava Remus com uma feição confusa. Todos se entreolharam e ele disse.

-É uma longa história, amor.

Eles contaram a Anna e as únicas coisas que ela disse foram:

-Meu Merlin.

-Pois é amiga, olha como eu estou.

-E eu, moreninha, to tendo que passar por cada uma. - Disse James revirando os olhos.

-Até imagino.

-Com certeza não, amor. – disse ele sentado no sofá do quarto.

Quando Lílian contou as situações todos riam, até James.

-Gente, meu Deus, que loucura. E o Harry não sabe?

-Não, eu e James preferimos não contar. – a ruiva disse por fim.

-E por quanto tempo, será que isso vai durar? – Anna indagou.

-Não faço a mínima idéia. – a ruiva respondeu fazendo carinho no rosto de Eric, que dormia tranquilamente.

-Eu espero que não demore, eu não agüento mais essas voltas na minha barriga. Graças a Merlin nasci homem.

Todos riram.

-Amanhã não é o aniversário dos seus pais, Jay? –Anna perguntou ajeitando-se na cama.

-É sim. Vocês vão poder ir?

-Eu vou sim, já vou ser liberada hoje, mais tarde. E de jeito nenhum perco essa festa. – ela disse animada.

Depois de um tempo todos, foram embora. Lily e James voltaram para casa e encontraram Harry com os amigos comendo pipoca e assistindo DVD.

-Boa tarde! – disseram os dois quando entraram em casa.

Todos responderam animados.

-Boa tarde, Tia Lily! – disse Hermione animada. James beijou-lhe a testa e sorriu. Eles também não sabiam então tinha que disfarçar.

Pelo resto da tarde todos ficaram na sala, assistindo televisão e conversando sobre a festa que ia ter no dia seguinte.

•••

-Jay? Acha que amanhã será difícil? – Lily perguntou abraçada a ele na cama.

-Não meu Lírio, pelo menos eu espero.

-Amanhã será um dia complicado. – a ruiva disse antes de bocejar e se aconchegar no marido.

-Mas vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

Eles logo adormeceram. Os garotos em seus quartos. No meio da madrugada o telefone tocou, James decidiu descer meio que contrariado.

-Alô! – atendeu ele sonolento.

-Prongs é você? – a voz perguntou.

-Pads?

-Sou eu sim, cara, olha eu to ligando pra avisar que a Liz ta no hospital ta, ela teve um sangramento e eu entrei em desespero.

-Mas já está tudo bem, cara? – ele acordou com a notícia.

-Está sim.

-Eu vou ser pai...

-Eu sei, Pads. – disse James rindo.

-Não, bocó, eu vou ser pai de... Gêmeos.

-Cara, Parabéns!

-É sim, to muito feliz, queria que vocês estivessem aqui comigo. Eu sei que soou muito gay ta?

James riu.

-Essa passa, Pads.

Sirius riu.

-A Liz ta mandando beijo para você e para a ruivinha. E não se preocupe nós vamos para festa, comida de graça é comigo mesmo.

James gargalhou.

-Espero mesmo e mande outro para ela.

-Bem, já dei a noticia. Tchau, Prongs, e segure sua emoção ta, eu sei que falar comigo é maravilhoso.

-Calado, Pulguento.

O maroto voltou para o quarto e Lily já estava dormindo ele deitou-se ao lado da ruiva e logo depois adormeceu.

•••

-Uhu, uhu! – James saiu gritando saindo do banheiro.

Lily acordou assustada com tamanho barulho.

-James Potter! Será que eu posso dormir ou esta difícil?

Ele saiu dançando com o travesseiro e Lily na pode conter o riso.

-James está passando bem? – Lily levantou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

-Ela foi embora, finalmente. – ele puxou Lily e saiu rodando com a garota que fechou os olhos, aqueles giros pela manhã não iriam fazer bem, principalmente por que tinha acabado de acordar.

-Quem foi embora? – Lily já estava realmente curiosa.

Ele começou a gesticular no que Lily entendeu e desatou a rir.

-Ah, sim, é disso que você está falando.

-Isso não é um motivo para comemoração? Não vou sentir aquelas benditas voltas no estômago, e nem vou ficar andando como se tivesse cagado.

Lílian gargalhava e movia-se para o banheiro indo tomar uma ducha.

-Ruivinha as roupas chegaram viu? – James disse entrando no banheiro e olhando um armário.

-Ah, sim, que ótimo. – Ela disse. – Temos que experimentar para ver se vai ficar bom.

-Que cor é o vestido, amor?

-Por que, Jay? – ela indagou saindo do banho enrolada na toalha.

Ele fez uma voz enjoativa e uma feição cômica colocando o dedo na boca.

-_Por que tenho que ver se combina com meu tom de pele._

Lily revirou os olhos e bateu com uma toalha menor no ombro de James.

-Palhaço.

-_Controla sua inveja, queridinha. Olha pra você ô._ –James colocou o dedo na língua e apontou para Lily fazendo uma espécie de graça. –_Queima horrorosa._

-_Inveja mata_ _baranga_. – ela entrou na brincadeira.

Eles riram.

-A casa está silenciosa, não? Onde será que estão essas crianças?

-Bem, essa parte é a melhor do dia. – ele começou com um sorriso travesso.

-Por que, será que eu posso saber? – ela disse vestindo-se.

-Nos vamos à praia, meu amor, é lá que todos estão. – ele sorriu largamente.

-Praia, Jay? – ela questionou receosa. – Não sei se isso é uma boa idéia.

-Por que não?

-Estamos na cota de situações constrangedoras, meu amor.

James coçou o pescoço desconcertado e depois fez uma careta.

-Não tenho razão? – Ela disse arrumando a cama.

-Mas ruiva o quê de tão... você sabe, poderia acontecer na praia?

-Foi isso que eu pensei antes de irmos para o jantar.

-Então vamos ficar em casa é? – ele disse emburrado.

-Se você for ficar com essa cara de cervo contrariado, pode ir, eu prefiro ficar. – Ela finalizou pegando uma revista.

-E deixar você aqui?

-É.

-Você vai deixar o seu amado ir nesse corpo lindo sozinho, carente numa praia? – ele tentava persuadir a ruiva de todos os modos.

Ela riu por trás da revista.

-Você é um chantagista James Potter! – ela disse se arrastando de joelhos na cama, o maroto veio lentamente com um sorriso cafajeste na face, para logo fazer uma cara de quero colo.

-Hein?

-Ta bom você me convenceu. – ela disse deixando o maroto no ar.

-Isso foi maldade, ruiva. – ele fechou a cara e fazendo bico para um beijo que não aconteceu. Ela riu.

-Ainda acha que eu vou.

-Eu sempre convenço. – disse ele pomposo.

-Ah é? Então esta bem não vou mais. – ela disse voltando em direção a cama. James a puxou de volta e foi a empurrando para o closet.

-Está bem nem sempre.

-_Ótimo. – _ela disse num risinho. - Vou me arrumar, não demoro.

-Eu acho bom eu ir dormi.

-Por quê?

-Você não demorar pra se arrumar? Vai chover galeão do céu eu vou ganhar um Hipogrifo do ministério, o Harry vai tirar boa nota em poções...

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Cala a boca, James.

Ele riu alto e a Lily desistiu de falar, afinal o que poderia acontecer numa praia? Nada demais! Será?

•••

**N/a: Olá, pessoas! Mais um capítulo pra vocês :) Espero que gostem. Ah, avisando que a fic já está quase acabando, pessoas. **

**NandsGirl - **Fico feliz que esteja gostando, flor! ^^ Haha. Realmente, assim ele aprende! Haha. Tomara que goste desse cap. :)

**REVIEWS? :D**

**Beijos ;***


	10. Um dia na Praia

**Cap. 9 – Um dia na Praia.**

-Jay, e esse aqui? – Lily perguntou mais uma vez, agora voltando com um biquíni vermelho.

Lily abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes e respirou fundo.

-JAMES POTTER.

James estava dormindo na poltrona enquanto esperava Lily trazer o biquíni que "ele" tinha de usar. A condição que a ruiva estipulou era ele usar algo que ela escolhe-se.

James levantou assustado e se recompôs.

-Foi mau, amor, peguei no sono.

-Percebe-se, Potter. – ela disse voltando ao closet.

-Lily? –James foi ao closet, parecia que tudo estava conspirando.

Depois de uma bronca em James e uma decisão difícil na opinião de Lily que decidiu ir com um lindo conjunto verde, e um desperdício de tempo na opinião do maroto já que para ele sua ruiva ficava linda de todos os jeitos. Eles finalmente entraram no carro. Ao Chegarem à praia eles foram à procura de seus amigos.

-Ai como é lindo isso aqui. – disse a ruiva num suspiro.

-Nem parece ser artificial, não é?

Ela concordou com um sorriso e o maroto indagou:

-Lily, esse chapéu é mesmo necessário? – ele ajeitou o chapéu.

-Mas é claro que sim!

Ele respirou fundo e continuou a andar de mãos dadas com a ruiva.

Dois caras passaram e um deles mexeu descaradamente com Lily.

-Que ruiva maravilhosa. – ele assoviou.

-Mas já tem dono. – o rapaz ouviu alguém ao lado da ruiva dizer, ele olhou para o homem ao lado da ruiva, olhou James de cima abaixo e torceu a boca.

-Merecia coisa melhor, pode vim com a gente linda, garanto que a diversão será garantida. – o homem lançou um olhar para o corpo da garota.

-Sai já daqui antes que o meu marido acabe com a sua raça entendeu?

-Ai, ruivinha, eu gosto das difíceis.

Quando James ia avançar para dar um murro no homem, Sirius apareceu.

-Algum problema aqui? –Padfoot vinha com seu sorriso maroto e os homens estremeceram.

-Não nada, a gente já ta indo mesmo, desculpa aê ruivinha.

-Hãn? –Sirius fez como não tivesse escutado.

-Senhora.

-Agora sim.

E os dois saíram apressados.

-Pode me explicar isso? - Indagou James sorrindo maroto.

-Digamos que tivemos problemas parecidos, só que no meu caso. Eu ensinei aos dois a não mexerem com a minha Liz.

-Onde estão o Harry, o Rony e a Hermione, Liz?

-Já foram amiga, eles estavam aqui desde cedo e disseram que iam ao shopping. Vão se arrumar na casa do Rony.

-E você, meu anjo, como está? – perguntou Lily acariciando a barriga da amiga.

-Estou ótima, muito feliz!

Lily alargou um sorriso.

-E você, Aninha, ainda sente dor?

-Nenhuma. O Remus que ficou nessa coisa de vir pra cá, mas ai eu convenci ele. – ela piscou marota.

Lily e Liz sorriram cúmplices.

-Tia Lily? – chamou uma voz atrás de Lily.

-Oi, príncipe lindo. – Eric brincava, ou melhor, tentava brincar com areia, tentava fazer um castelo de areia.

Lily deu um beijo no pequeno que sorriu todo sujo de areia.

-Nãnã, Eric, não coloca a mão de areia na boca. – disse Anna levantando e limpando as mãos do pequeno, as outras riram.

-Eu sinto falta dessa época. – a ruiva deixou escapar.

-Por que não tem outro, Lily? – Liz indagou acariciando sua barriga.

-Eu não sei. – ela respondeu incerta.

-Eu amo essa fase, apesar de dar trabalho é maravilhoso. – disse Anna passando a mão nos cabelos do pequeno, que tratava uma guerra com seu baldinho de areia, que parecia insistentemente irritar o pequenino.

-É lindo mesmo, não vejo à hora dos meus gêmeos nascerem. - dizia Liz sorrindo bobamente.

-Ah, que lindo! – disseram Lily e Anna rindo.

•••

-E então, Prongs, como anda as pesquisas? – Perguntou Remus com as mãos no bolso.

James respirou e segurou mais uma vez o chapéu que o vento insistentemente fazia questão de levar.

-Estão na mesma desde o enigma que eu disse a vocês, sinceramente eu não sei mais o que fazer. –ele disse desanimado.

Os marotos, para tirar James desse desanimo, começaram a jogar água um no outro parecendo um bando de crianças.

-Ah, você me paga, Pads. – gritou Remus jogando água na cara de Sirius que revidou.

Aquela brincadeira ia demorar bastante...

•••

-Cadê esses homens? Sumiram? – disse Liz voltando para se sentar na cadeira de sol e tomar sua água de coco.

-Estão realmente demorando. – Anna olhou no relógio.

-Pelo menos eu não preciso me preocupar com o James olhar para outras mulheres. –ela disse risonha e todas riram do comentário.

-É verdade, minha amiga. –Liz comentou ajeitando os óculos.

-E então meninas qual é o assunto?

-Fofoca.

As três soltaram gritinhos histéricos e Lily teve de se controlar. Não podia ficar gritando, pois estavam em público. O que todos iam pensar em ver um homem lindo daqueles gritando feito uma garota doida?

•••

-Vocês dois me pagam, seus viados. – disse James, enquanto Sirius e Remus gargalhavam.

-Em primeiro lugar, Pontitas _meu amor_, o único veado que eu vejo é você. – ele sorriu largamente. –E segundo eu sou gostoso.

-É cervo, pulguento. E em segundo pouco me importa se você se acha gostoso, eu sei que eu sou.

-Doce ilusão, o melhor aqui sou eu. – Remus sorria marotamente.

James e Sirius entreolharam-se

-Ele não era assim. – disseram os dois, e Remus continuou rindo.

•••

-Eu não acredito. – Anna falava entre risos.

-Pode acreditar, menina, aí ela chegou para mim e disse assim mesmo. – Liz fez uma cara cômica com um bico enorme numa voz finíssima – Ah, menina, eu to assim sabe. – elas riam mais ainda. –Sabe, um copo d'água muito mais interessante. – elas gargalhavam.

-Bem que quando a Emmeline me contou eu disse logo, por isso aquele fogo todo, falta de homem.

-Lily, você é podre. – Anna disse rindo.

-Mas não é a verdade, eu falei alguma mentira, Liz?

-Não! –Liz e Anna gargalhavam.

-Agora vamos deixar de falar dos outros...

Quando Liz virou-se e sorriu.

-Eu não acredito meu Deus, que saudade! – Liz levantou e correu, quando as meninas olharam sorriram e foram atrás de Liz...

•••

-Cara, a gente andou isso tudo mesmo? – reclamou Sirius cansado.

-É, realmente andamos bastante. – concluiu Remus também cansado respirando mais acelerado.

-Vamos descansar e depois continuamos. – disse James por fim.

-Da..inhas... nina...mama – Um garotinho vinha engatinhando e ficou a observar os marotos conversando.

-Parece que chegou mais um para roda de conversar. - Remus brincava com a criança que ria gostosamente, o pequeno moreno lembrava um pouco Harry. James ficou brincando com o pequeno e eles ficavam a ensinar o moreninho a andar, o que era um pouco difícil, pois areia fazia o favor de atrapalhar às tentativas do pequeno garoto.

Ao desequilibrar-se o pequeno moreno caiu na areia e comeu areia, fazendo todos rirem e correrem para ajudar.

-Cauã?

Era a mãe do garoto.

-Ora só menino comendo areia e atrapalhando a conversar das pessoas, não é?

Ele sorriu travesso.

-Não adianta sorrir assim, viu seu tampinha?

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e tentava engatinhar foi quando... Ele andou.

-Inhas?

-Aê, garoto, conseguiu!

Sirius carregou o pequeno que ria e depois entregou a mãe dele, um homem forte e bonito se aproximou.

-Amor, vamos?

Ele cumprimentou James, Sirius e Remus.

-Dá tchau para os seus amigos, dá!

-Tau auu. – ele balançava a mão se despedindo.

Os três resolveram continuar, pois as mulheres já deviam ter mandando o socorro achando que eles foram seqüestrados.

•••

-Peter, que saudade. – disse Liz abraçada ao quarto maroto.

-James, ta fazendo o que aqui com as garotas? Onde estão aqueles descarados?

-Bem é uma longa história, senta ai Pete que a gente te conta.

[...]

-Gente se outra pessoa me contasse uma história dessas, eu não ia acreditar.

-E é isso, só vocês sabem, nem o Harry sabe, Pete. –disse Lily.

-Não tudo bem, ninguém vai saber de nada. – Ele olhava para o longe. -Aonde esses marotos se meteram?

-Nos também queríamos saber. – disse Anna levemente preocupada.

•••

-Chegamos.

-Peter? Cara que saudade de você seu traste ambulante. – disse Pads sorrindo marotamente.

-Eu sei que você me ama, Pads.

-Sai pra lá rapaz, eu amo é minha morena. – ele piscou para Liz.

-Onde vocês estavam que demoraram esse tempo todo? – Anna questionou.

Remus contou tudo e as meninas ficaram loucas por Cauã.

-Cauã... gostei desse nome. – disse a ruiva baixinho.

-O que foi, amor? - perguntou James.

-Nada não, querido.

Eles ficaram na praia até o entardecer, quando finalmente foram para casa, pois as mulheres tinham de se arrumar para a festa, já que seria uma festa de arrasar e elas tinham de fazer cabelo e maquiagem.

Aquela festa prometia. E como prometia...

•••

**N/a: Olá, gente! *-* **

**Mais um capítulo para vocês. Espero que gostem. E olha só quem finalmente apareceu. Peter! ^^ Gostaram do Cauã? haha.**

**Nossa quantas reviews *-* **

**NandsGirl** - Que ótimo, flor! *-* Não é? hahaha. Muitas risadas mesmo. Espero quer tenha curtido esse capítulo também. :)

**Bah Malfoy Black **- fico feliz com isso, Bah. ^^ É, sim. Já ta acabando :/

**Niinhasm** - Imagina aí duas miniaturas daquele cachorro no mundo. hahaha.

**Lady Te **- Obrigada, flor. O Sirius sabe se fofo quando quer. haha.

**Srta. Mi Weasley Malfoy **- Ta aí o que aconteceu, flor! ^^ Obrigada!

**Bet97** - Então é sinal de que gostou da fic. HAHA. Bem, a Liz ainda não teve os bebês, ela teve um sagramento e quando estavam fazendo novos exames, descobriram que ela estava grávida de gemêos :) Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

**Até o próximo capítulo, gente! Beijos ;***

**Reviews? *-***


	11. A Festa de Aniversário

**Cap. 10 – A Festa de Aniversário.**

O salão da família Potter estava deslumbrante, perfeitamente decorado e organizado, todos os convidados trajando vestes longas e de alta costura, um evento para ficar na história. Era o aniversário de casamento dos pais de James e toda a família estava reunida.

-É amor, acho que finalmente você se acostumou com esse salto. – Lily afirmou risonha.

-Eu falei ruiva, ninguém vence James Potter. – Ele sorriu maroto.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Não se pode elogiar.

Os pais de James ofereceram uma belíssima festa, muitos convidados dançavam e se divertiam, outros saboreavam os aperitivos, até a hora do jantar. Tudo estava em perfeita ordem.

-Seus pais capricharam. – Lily comentou de mãos dadas com James.

O maroto alargou um sorriso.

-Eles gostam dessa diversão.

Lily e James estavam sentados quando viram cinco pessoas se aproximarem.

-Liz. – Lily disse ao ver a amiga se aproximar. Ela usava um vestido verde-esmeralda e estava acompanhada de um belo moreno... Sirius estava mexendo no pescoço - detestava usar gravata. Anna usava um vestido vermelho e Remus e Peter usava vestes de noite. Lily usava um vestido longo preto muito elegante.

-Sirius, pare. – Liz falou quando todos estavam sentados na mesa, o moreno estava agoniado.

James, Remus e Peter riram lembrando-se da formatura, que Sirius não queria ir de jeito nenhum usar gravata e a Liz quase enfartou de nervosismo.

-Peter, cadê sua acompanhante? – Anna perguntou, ele sorriu maroto.

-Está ai. – ele apontou para um grupo de moças. Todos riram.

-A gente toma jeito, e ele não. – comentou Sirius rolando os olhos.

-Pois eu espero mesmo que tenha tomado jeito. – Liz olhou para ele.

-Cuidado, Padfoot, depois desse olhar... – James falou brincalhão.

Pads fez continência e abraçou a mulher, que mesmo a contragosto riu.

Num palco mais a frente, os sete viram a Sra. Potter fazer um belo discurso para seu marido logo acompanhá-la. Naquela noite ia tudo perfeitamente, logo Lily avistou Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Rony, Fred e George dançando e logo os Weasley e os Granger passaram e juntaram-se a mesa, na discoteca super animada os pais de James se divertiam como dois adolescentes.

-Sabe que agora me deu uma vontade de dançar? – Sirius falou abraçando Lizzy e beijando a curvatura do pescoço da esposa, que se arrepiou, fazendo o maroto rir satisfeito.

-Está demais viu? – ela falou num risinho.

-Quando eu estou perto de você eu sempre fico demais. – ele afirmou malicioso.

Eric estava sentado ao lado da mãe quieto, meio sonolento.

-Ele está mesmo com sono, Anna. – comentou Molly Weasley.

-É, parece que hoje ele vai embarcar cedo. – ela falou ajeitando o pequeno em seu colo, ele remexeu um pouco e aninhou-se a mãe. Remus observava a cena ao lado e ostentava um lindo sorriso.

•••

Hermione dançava animada com Luna e Ginny as três chamavam atenção de outros jovens na pista, já Rony e Harry ficaram num canto bebendo observando a cena.

-Está tão na cara é? – Rony perguntou torcendo a boca ao ver um garoto loiro se aproximar de Hermione e eles irem dançar.

-Está. – o moreno afirmou, tomando um gole da bebida.

Ginny e Luna logo arranjaram companhia, os gêmeos tinham sumido de vista.

-Por que você não vai lá? – Harry perguntou impaciente ao ouvir Rony praguejar baixinho.

-Ela vai me dá um fora legal. – ele suspirou – Vê se ela vai querer largar o loiro para ficar com ruivo sem noção – ele revirou os olhos – nem vou perder meu tempo, Harry.

-Você que sabe – ele falou aborrecido. – Depois não venha dizer que eu não avisei.

Rony cruzou os braços e encarou os próprios pés. Harry acabara de fazer tal discurso, mas também não tomava nenhuma atitude em relação a uma ruiva, que o único problema era o irmão dela e que por sinal era seu melhor amigo, Harry achava que se falasse com Rony ele ia deixar de ser seu amigo e isso era o que ele não queria de forma alguma.

-Você fala tanto de mim, Harry, mas também não toma nenhuma atitude, não é? – Rony falou sorrindo debochado.

-Do que você está falando, cara? – ele se fez de desentendido.

-Harry, eu posso parecer tapado, mas só pareço ta? Pensa que eu não percebo a troca de olhares entre você e a Ginny? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha. Harry ficou totalmente desconcertado perante a informação. – Se seu problema sou eu, seu problema está resolvido eu não vou deixar de seu amigo e nunca pensei em proibir isso. – ele deu um tapa nas costas do amigo – ela gosta muito de você, cunhado. – e saiu em direção a Hermione tirando a garota dos braços do loiro e beijando-a de modo apaixonado. Aquela sim foi uma atitude de um Weasley. Harry observou a cena, abobalhado.

Ginny deixou o acompanhante e sentou-se. Luna ainda dançava com um garoto moreno, que fazia investidas, mas a loirinha estava realmente se divertindo com a persistência dele. Harry viu sua chance e foi em direção à garota, mas o sorriso na face do moreno sumiu ao ver David Potter, seu priminho adorado sentar-se ao lado da bela ruiva.

Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver de ódio, o pequeno filho de seu tio Martin e de Martine, que Harry tinha o desprazer de ter como parentes. Ele jogava uma conversa para a garota que parecia entediada, no mínimo estava se exibindo com o dinheiro da família achando que agradaria a ruiva com isso.

-Ora se não é meu priminho _Harryzinho_. – ele disse irônico a fim de irritar Harry, esboçando um sorriso desprezível.

Harry forçou um sorriso irritante.

Ginny podia jurar que os dois garotos estavam a ponto de pegar as varinhas e duelar ali mesmo.

-_Ora se não é meu priminho querido_. – Harry disse sarcástico. – Algum problema, Ginny? – Harry perguntou. A ruiva percebeu que a expressão do moreno mudara quando ele dirigiu-se a ela, Harry tinha uma expressão diferente no rosto... Um tanto _maroto_.

-E por que teria algum problema, priminho? – ele levantou e encarou Harry arrogante, Harry virou e o encarou com um sorriso maroto.

[...]

-Amor, eu não estou gostando. – Lily falou e James a puxou para sentar.

-Não se intrometa, deixe-o, ruiva – James sorriu marotamente.

-O Harry é muito esperto, Lily! – afirmou Remus.

-Meu afilhado vai ensinar aquele projeto de ameba, como se conquista uma dama. – Sirius falou displicente.

-Ele vai dar uma lição no otário. – Peter falou num tom maldoso.

[...]

-Você está falando muitas mentiras, priminho? Importunando a garota?

-Está com inveja, é Harry? – ele disse debilmente.

Harry deu um risinho. Ginny fez menção de falar, mas Harry não permitiu.

-Não se dê o trabalho de responder, ruiva, é insignificante e não merece a sua atenção. – Harry disse charmoso beijando a mão da garota, que estranhou o comportamento do garoto, mas em seu intimo, amou.

David logo se irritou.

-Não se meta onde não é chamado. A garota não precisa de você, ela estava na minha companhia e aposto que ela estava gostando. – ele disse soberbo.

Harry riu cínico e disse para David:

-_Observe priminho e aprenda._ – virou-se para a ruiva e a puxou para si sussurrando em seu ouvido. – eu amo você – Ela sorriu largamente e levou-se para um beijo delicado e apaixonado.

[...]

-Esse é meu filho – James gabou-se.

-Esse é meu afilhado – Sirius falou pomposo.

-Nosso. – Remus e Peter falaram em uníssono.

-Tal pai, tal filho. – Lílian falou rindo.

-Esses marotos... – Anna disse risonha.

-Nunca vão mudar. – Liz afirmou – E já levaram o meu afilhado para o mau caminho.

E todos observavam a cena.

•••

Eles ainda se beijavam e outro casal resolveu seguir o mesmo caminho.

-O que foi que te deu? – ela perguntou com os braços enlaçados sobre o pescoço do moreno.

-Meu extinto maroto que aflorou, eu não ia deixar aquele idiota roubar a minha ruiva.

-Sua ruiva? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-É, minha ruiva.

Ele riu e eles se beijaram e ficaram se divertindo durante toda a festa junto dos amigos.

•••

-Ruiva, é dois a zero para nós. – ele afirmou orgulhoso. Lily riu.

-Vocês dois. – Anna comentou.

-Dois a zero? – Peter indagou.

-O pai e a mãe perderam para nós – ele soltou um beijo para Lily – e o filho perdeu para o meu campeão.

Todos riram.

O jantar correu bem, os amigos aproveitaram a noite e se divertiram muito.

James estava na mesa, havia alguns minutos ele batia os dedos impaciente na mesa, Lily havia saído. Disse que ia ao banheiro. Isso não é problema, a não ser pelo simples fato de que ambos estão trocados e que a sua ruivinha ia ter de entrar no banheiro masculino e fazer xixi de pé.

"_Ai meu Merlin, isso é hora de sentir vontade de ir ao banheiro" _– a ruiva pensava enquanto ia procurando o banheiro. Só que o banheiro de hospedes estava com uma fila enorme. Lily estava impaciente.

Quando finalmente ela conseguiu entrar no banheiro, tentou abrir a calça e ouviu um sonoro barulho.

-Não, não, não... – ela praguejava sem parar.

O zíper da calça estava emperrado e a vontade aumentava ainda mais.

-Ai meu Merlin, abre zíper – ela falava impaciente.

Lily já estava a cinco minutos dentro do banheiro. Sorte dela que a única pessoa que esperava era o tio de James um senhor meio ceguinho.

Lily já não sabia mais o que fazer, quando ouviu um barulho na pequena janela do banheiro e alguém cair. A ruiva assustou-se e quase soltou um grito se não fosse por uma mão que tapou sua boca.

-Qual foi o problema que você demorou tanto?

-O zíper prendeu. – ela falou desesperada.

-Calma.

-Entalou ai, Jimmy? – o velho ranzinza começou a gritar batendo na porta. Meio esquecido.

-Mais era só essa que me faltava! – James praguejou.

James conseguiu abrir o zíper, Lily já estava ficando roxa não agüentava mais.

-Agora, James, como a gente vai sair daqui? Seu tio vai fazer uma confusão. – Lily dizia exasperada sem conseguir ter uma idéia.

-Pelo mesmo lugar que eu entrei. – ela falou apontando para a janela.

Ela rolou os olhos nervosos.

-É um único jeito!

Os dois correram para janela e Lily conseguiu passar e James quase ficou entalado, os dois caíram e só ouviram o tio de James derrubar a porta.

James e Lily saíram correndo gargalhando.

Todos tinham ido embora. Harry fora dormir na casa de Rony. Lily e James já estavam em casa.

-Que loucura! – a ruiva disse saindo do banheiro. – Eu só espero que a gente volte logo ao normal.

-E também, outra dessa e a gente nem sobrevive. – James falou enxugando os cabelos.

-Nem me fale!

Os dois se abraçaram e observaram-se por um tempo que ambos não sabiam definir.

-James... – Lily falou depois de algum tempo.

-Oi, amor. – ele falou, olhando para a mulher.

-Eu te amo muito. – ela disse fechando os olhos, ele sorriu e eles uniram as testas.

-Eu também te amo minha ruiva.

-Sabe que isso me fez perceber o quanto eu realmente te amo?

-Sei sim, aconteceu o mesmo comigo. – ele disse suspirando.

-Aquele enigma é realmente intenso e muito certo. – ele falou beijando a testa da ruiva, que fechou os olhos, inebriada pelo pequeno e carinhoso gesto.

-Com certeza. – ela beijou a ponta do nariz dele. – O amor vence tudo.

O casal beijou-se de modo delicado e extensa vontade. Mesmo naquela circunstância o amor deles não foi estremecido em um só instante.

•••

**N/a: Olá, pessoas! **

**Mais um capítulo para vocês. Espero que tenham gostado. Mesmo estando cheio de açúcar. Hahaha. Não sei se ficou boa a parte do Harry e da Ginny, mas acho que não ficou tão ruim, não é?**

**Nota - Gente, mudei a classificação da fic para K, por que ela não tem nada demais para uma classificação maior, ok? ^^**

**NandsGirl **- Hahahahaha. Se tivesse ia ser um perigo! Que ótimo *-* é muito bom saber disso \o/ isso já vai acontecer, também depois de todas as provações que eles passaram, acho que já aprenderam a lição. Hahaha.

**Bet97** - Em confusão. Hahahaha. Como sempre. Também achei bem fofo *-* Devem ter estragado a criança.

**Bah Malfoy Black** - Será, flor? hahahaha. Bem, parece que consegui atender o seu pedido, flor! Espero que curta o capítulo e parabéns para você, tudo de ótimo! :D

**Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy **- Sim, flor. :] Era ele mesmo.

**Mila Pink **- Seja bem-vinda, flor! :] Bem, desde que havia assistido o filme tinha pensando neles nessa situação. Hahahaha. Conselhos amorosos para o Harry, eles não iam perder a oportunidade. A Lily foi malvada com o James, deixou ele de castigo. xD

**Reviews? *-***

**beeeijo! E até o último capítulo! :D**


	12. Tudo certo no final?

**Cap. 11 – Tudo certo no final?**

James e Lily dormiam tranquilamente em seu quarto, a janela estava entreaberta e por ela passava um vento mínimo que fazia as belas cortinas esvoaçarem. A luz penetrava no ambiente de forma gentil.

A bela ruiva dormia abraçada ao travesseiro e o moreno ao seu lado esparramado, levantou sonolenta esfregando os olhos, calçou as pantufas e foi ao banheiro ajeitando o roupão preto. James remexeu-se na cama.

-James! - a ruiva berrou vindo correndo da suíte.

-Lily? – ele chamou sonolento levantando assustado.

Ela gesticulava nervosamente e tentava dizer algo, mas o máximo que conseguia era apontar de um para o outro.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou preocupado, levantando.

-Voltamos! – ela falou passeando a mão pelo próprio corpo não contendo a própria felicidade. – amor, nós voltamos ao nosso corpo.

Com essa informação James sorriu largamente. Estava tão feliz que saiu com a ruiva rodando, os dois comemorando. Subiram na cama e começaram a pular como duas crianças.

-Nós voltamos... – eles falavam pulando e berrando.

-Eu mal consigo acreditar que voltei pro meu corpo, ruiva. – ele falou agora deitado na cama junto com Lily que ria bobamente.

-Nem eu estou tão feliz, amor. – ela falou olhando para o marido e soltando um suspiro.

-Ainda bem que o Harry não está aqui, por que se não ia ser bem interessante para nós explicarmos _isso_ para ele. – James disse numa careta. A ruiva riu.

-É verdade, ainda bem que ele está na casa da Molly. – a ruiva acariciava a mão do maroto.

James inverteu as posições e levantou puxando a ruiva para ficar de joelhos na cama assim como ele.

-Que foi, James?

Ele sorriu maroto e disse algo no ouvido dela que a fez rir e morder o lábio inferior.

-Você não presta, James.

-Que isso, ruiva, poxa to carente, preciso de carinho, colo e atenção. - Ele fez cara de manha.

-Aaaah, _coitadinho_ do meu maridinho. – ela falou risonha. – eu vou cuidar muito bem de você, viu? – ela disse maliciosa.

-Espero mesmo. – Ele disse antes de puxar a ruiva para um beijo cálido e entrelaçado por risos. O maroto deitou a ruiva na cama e aquela manhã seria totalmente deles, por que eles se amavam e um dependia do outro, eles eram somente um.

•••

Agora era tarde e todos estavam reunidos na casa dos pais de James na piscina para um almoço de família, numa mesa Sirius com Liz, Anna e Remus, Peter com Luisa, sua namorada de Hogwarts que ele reencontrou na festa. Lily e James abraçados felizes como nunca. As mãos entrelaçadas.

-Mas isso merecia um livro. – Anna falou.

-Verdadeiramente foi impagável! – Liz comentou rindo.

-Agora, Prongs, nós conte como foi essa sua experiência? – Pads perturbou.

-_Ai querido eu gostei muito sabe, achei super lindo!_ – ele fazia uma voz enjoativa.

-Ai meu Merlin. – Lily disse levantando os braços para o céu. Todos riram.

No decorrer da tarde todos estavam brincando e se divertindo, as férias do casal estavam na primeira semana e ainda faltavam alguns dias para eles curtirem. Harry passaria o resto das férias na casa do amigo juntamente com a namorada. E enfim eles estavam em casa.

•••

-Ai eu estou tão cansada. – Lily falou se atirando no sofá e jogando a bolsa por cima do piano.

-Eu ainda acho que mereço mais atenção e então esse cansaço pode tratar de ir embora. – James disse beijando o nariz da ruiva. Que riu pelo nariz.

-Então, amor eu te faço uma massagem bem gostosa, ta? – ela virou-se e indagou num risinho.

Ele torceu a boca e apertou as teclas do piano numa melodia desafinada.

-Um beijo talvez? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha colocando a mão no queixo pensativa.

Novamente ele fez a melodia desafinada.

-Aaaaaahn não. – ela levantou. – E que tal isso? - e sussurrou em seu ouvido. O maroto sorriu de orelha a orelha e começou a tocar impecavelmente uma melodia divertida, Lily gargalhava.

Ela se aproximou do moreno, felina e o beijou de forma lasciva ele retribuiu da mesma forma em intensa vontade.

Eles logo chegaram ao quarto e ainda se beijavam calorosamente, as mãos do maroto passeavam pelo corpo da ruiva até que pararam com a respiração ofegante.

James olhou a ruiva com um brilho carinhoso.

-Eu – ele disse.

-amo – ela disse.

-Você! – os dois pronunciaram em uníssono.

Eles naquela noite confirmaram o verdadeiro amor um pelo outro e em cada jura, toque, beijo, sussurro, tudo era perfeito, satisfazia unicamente um ter plenamente o outro.

•••

**N/a: Sim, sei que vocês devem está querendo me matar por essa demora. Problemas e mais problemas, foi isso que aconteceu. Eu ainda estou sem tempo para me dedicar as fics, mas já tinha muito tempo sem postar e aproveitei hoje para atualizar todas as fics, e essa já chegou ao final. Como o capítulo foi curtinho, e eu demorei muito para postá-lo, o epílogo também vai ser postado hoje.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews :D**

**NandsGirl - **É, admito que um pouquinho de açúcar é legal. haha. Gostei dessa parte do Harry. Eles se amam mesmo *-* Nem fala, é triste lembrar que todos eles morreram. Desculpa pela demora de postar, flor. Mas espero que mesmo assim você goste do final.

**Bah Malfoy Black -** Não pude evitar a demora, Bah. Fico feliz que tenha curtido. Ah, sim que ótimo *-* De nada, flor.

**Notas finais no epílogo, beijos ;***


	13. Epílogo: Novidades a vista

** Epílogo ****–**** Novidades a vista****...**

Um ano se passara. A manhã estava linda e o sol radiante iluminava a fachada de uma bela casa. A porta da varanda estava entreaberta permitindo o vento passar, um casal dormia serenamente.

No quarto ao lado um jovem dormia tranquilamente, despojado em sua cama e os cabelos mais arrepiados do que o de costume. Um choro ecoou pela casa, chegando ao quarto do casal. A ruiva mexeu-se e murmurou algo inaudível. James abriu e fechou os olhos embargado pelo sono. Lílian levantou, pegou o roupão e prendeu os cabelos num coque mal arrumado e saiu do aposento.

Entrou no quarto do lado do seu, ele era todo branco e verde e ligou o som numa melodia calma.

Lily se aproximou do berço, e um lindo bebê estava mexendo os braçinhos e soltou um riso gostoso ao ver a ruiva fitá-lo.

-Bom dia, meu príncipe. – Lílian disse pegando o pequeno moreno de olhos castanho-esverdeados e cabelos arrepiados, e não percebeu a presença do marido na porta.

-Ele já está ficando mal acostumado. – afirmou James risonho, mexendo na mão do filho que ficou se escondendo no colo da mãe.

-Está com ciúmes do seu filho, querido?

Ele riu.

-Não, minha ruivinha, só que desse jeito o máximo que vamos dormir será - ele consultou o relógio. – seis e meia da manhã.

O pequeno soltou um riso e os pais sorriram radiantes para o mais novo herdeiro dos Potter.

•••

-Admirando sua obra de arte? – Lizzy indagou ao marido que olhava as crianças dormindo.

Ele soltou um riso, que mais parecia um latido.

-Com certeza, e foram muito caprichadas, viu? – ele disse agarrando a mulher pela cintura e beijando a curvatura do seu pescoço de modo lascivo, até que chegou aos lábios e os capturou num beijo terno, mas que não deixava de ser intenso, até que dois pequenos começaram a exigir atenção apoiados na grade no berço.

Lizzy riu entre os lábios do marido.

-Amor – ela deu um pequeno beijo no marido. – tem gente querendo atenção. – ele apontou para o berço. Ele revirou os olhos.

-Vocês adoram estragar meu barato sabiam? – ele indagou olhando para os dois, que riram divertidos.

•••

Já estava noite quando todos estavam reunidos na casa da família Potter. Harry e os amigos estavam num canto conversando e dançando. O aniversário de dezesseis anos do garoto foi um belo jantar e um lindo bolo.

Harry levantou e pegou um garotinho que estava no chão, praticamente sua copia perfeita, exceto pelos olhos, estes foram herdados do pai.

-Amor, eu acho que vou te largar e ficar com a sua versão mais nova. – Ginny brincou e Harry revirou os olhos.

-Cauã? – Hermione chamou acenando para o pequeno que riu, e foi para os braços da garota.

-Pronto, agora elas vão babar com seu irmão e nós esquecer. – Rony sentenciou torcendo a boca.

Harry assentiu inconformado. As três garotas brincavam com o pequeno maroto.

-É mais um Potter fazendo sucesso no meio feminino. – James disse pomposo. - Tinha que ser meu filho.

-Não se esqueça que é MEU também. – Lily falou saindo da cozinha.

-Eu acho que ele se esqueceu desse detalhe, ruiva. – Liz falou risonha

-Não esqueci não cara, Liz, se a parte mais_ gostosa_ precisa da participação experiente dela. – ele disse maliciosamente.

-JAMES! – Lílian repreendeu corada.

Todos riram.

-E eu falei alguma mentira? – ele indagou num sorriso maroto.

-Agora responde, ruiva? – Sirius indagou risonho.

-Não você não falou, James Potter, mas não precisa ficar espalhando por ai, amor. – ela piscou par ele. – É segredo.

-Aaaaaah ta, amor.

-Gente hora dos parabéns, não é? – Anna falou consultando o relógio.

-Cadê o Peter e a Luisa, pai?

-Já devem estar chegando...

James nem terminou de falar, Peter aparecerá com uma garota de cabelos cacheados e castanhos claros e olhos da mesma cor. Trazendo um garotinho ruivo no colo.

-Quem é ele, Pete? – Pads perguntou curioso.

-Meu filho, Pads, não ta vendo é a minha cara? – ele disse sorrindo maroto.

-Seu filho não é mesmo, o menino nasceu bonito. – ele torceu a boca. – Prongs, vem cá – ele chamou James. – Wortail, você não tem nenhum vizinho ruivo, não é?

-Sirius! – as mulheres repreenderam o maroto em uníssono.

-Muito suspeito. – James disse entrando na brincadeira.

-Não, Pads, eu não tenho vizinhos ruivos... – ele arqueou a sobrancelha e completou. – ele é afilhado da Luisa, e James não tem nada de suspeito.

-Aaaaaah, agora está explicado, por que se se dependesse da Lu a criança ia ser linda. – ele sorriu para a garota que riu. Lizzy murmurava _"Me mata de vergonha"_ e Luisa ria mais ainda. – agora se tivesse sua participação, Pete, aí era rezar.

-Engraçadinho, Pads. Já você não é, Prongs? Cauã assim bonito, sei não viu, e ainda tem o Harry, Lily, minha querida ruiva como é que foi conseguiu casar com este ser? – ele disse maroto.

-Eu me faço essa pergunta todo dia, Pete. – ela rolou os olhos.

-Ela não vive sem mim. – James afirmou pomposo, lançando uma piscadela para a esposa.

-Tem certeza que sou eu que não vivo sem você? – ela devolveu numa piscadela marota.

-Aaaaah, um a zero para a ruiva. – Remus disse gargalhando, James fez uma cara de ofendido.

-Podia ter ficado sem essa, Prongs. – Peter falou rolando de rir.

-Amor, eu te amo – ela disse soltando beijo para o maroto. Ele revirou os olhos e fez birra.

Todos riram bastante.

Logo depois eles foram para a mesa e cantaram parabéns para Harry, que esbanjava felicidade. Hogwarts logo ia iniciar e sua vida estava maravilhosa. A festa foi ótima, James e Lily mais feliz impossível e todos os amigos finalmente estavam com suas vidas acertadas.

[...]

Eles agora estavam deitados, conversando.

-O Harry estava tão feliz, amor. – ela disse radiante.

-Estava mesmo, e não é só ele não. – ele disse se aproximando da esposa. – Eu também estou muito feliz.

-Que coincidência, eu também. – a ruiva falou com um sorriso arteiro.

Ambos adoravam contemplar o outro. James acariciava o rosto de Lily e esse contato a inebriava, ela com os braços pendurados no pescoço do maroto fazia carinhos em sua nuca, fazendo ele às vezes se arrepiar.

Um beijo foi o que aconteceu após essa longa troca de olhares. Eles estavam mais felizes do que nunca. O beijo agora era lascivo. Recato de desejo e paixão, um sedento pelo corpo do outro, apaixonados como na adolescência e amadurecidos na fase adulta, um sentimento mais forte e rico, mais poderoso e único.

Eles interromperam o contato e ficaram de testas juntas.

-Eu te amo. – eles disseram de testas juntas em uníssono.

Eles entreolharam-se preocupados.

-Não tem chance de acontecer de novo, não é? – ela indagou receosa.

-Não mesmo, o livro não está mais aqui, e nós não estamos brigando e mesmo que estivéssemos... O nosso _amor vence a tudo_.

Ela sorriu e o puxou para um novo beijo, eles se amariam assim para a vida toda, até ficarem velhinhos cuidando dos netos e bisnetos, por que o amor deles tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta, não se pode vê-lo mas pode intensamente senti-lo.

* * *

**FIM!**

**N/a: E isso é tudo, pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado. Essa foi a segunda história que eu escrevi. Devo dizer que gosto dela, mesmo que tenha alguns defeitos, e várias partes cheias de açúcar demais. Haha. Pensei várias vezes em refazer, mas preferi tentar concertar alguns erros e deixá-la assim mesmo. Gostaria de agradecer todas as pessoas que acompanharam e favoritaram.**

**Para os leitores tenho uma novidade, desde que terminei essa fic, venho pensando na continuação da história, já está quase toda na minha cabeça, só falta tempo para passar para o computador. Mas tempo é algo meio complicado por agora. Contudo, não penso em desistir do projeto, então possivelmente vou postar a segunda temporada.**

**Beijos e obrigada pro lerem! :]**


End file.
